Hardwood and wives
by Otaku Teme
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is just an ordinary college student until one day a miracle knocks on his door. Her name is Hinata. What does she have to do with his life? How will she change it? Will it be for better or worse?
1. Whip cream and Alarm clocks

Hey! Yeah this is my first story im posting so its probably gunna suck...a lot but if it doesnt...ENJOY :D

A large defeaning ring brought me out of my slumber. I looked around groggiley before finding the ringing object. I glared at it before swiping it with the back of my hand. It made a few more rings before i smashed it...with my foot.

I sat up picking up the scattered bits of alarm clock in my hands then promptly throwing in the trash. I moved across the room to see my room mate still fast asleep. A smirk flashed across my usually stoic features before dissapearing.

I wasnt much of a prankster but I had my moments. I went to our little mini fridge and grabbed some whip cream. I just took off the cap when someone knocked on our door. It was only the second day of the year, classes didn't start till tommorow.

With a sigh I threw the whip cream back into the fridge and opened the door. When i opened my eyes i saw a petite girl standing in my doorway looking down at a peice of paper.

"Oh H-Hello-" she stopped when she looked up at me. Pale lavender eyes met in and identical stare. "OH! S-S-Sorry...I m-mu-must h-have t-the wrong d-dorm" she stuttered out turning her head away from mine a blush spreading across her face. She began poking her small fingers together unconciously.

"What dorm are you looking for?"

"O-Oh! U-um...hold o-on" I saw her eyes scan the page wildly looking for her dorm. After a minute of this i snatched the paper away from her. I skimmed my eyes over it quickly "

Your in the Yin dorm...This is the Yang dorm" I met her gaze again and her blush intensified

"G-Gomenasai Senpai..." she said bowing her head.

I shrugged and looked at the paper one more time to see her name. My heart stopped and my breath hitched when i saw her name. "Hinata Hyuuga?" her head shot up at her name "Um...H-Hai?". I shook my head in disbelief no way it could be her. "Does your farther by any chance own a large hardwood company?"

"H-Hai"

"Well this is an odd arrangement"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I am Neji Hyuuga son of the owner of the company who wishes to make your father very wealthy by letting him join our company"

"N-Neji H-Hy-Hyuuga?"

"Yes.". The girl merely blinked several times before bowing in appreciation and leaving shaking slightly as she walked.

I raised an elegant eyebrow at this but paid no mind. I walked back into the room to see my room mate stir and sit up. I sighed "so much for my prank" I thought grugdingly. He looked up at me and smiled "Morning Neji!"

"Hm. Lee." It bothered me that he never used a honorific on my name. It was suppose to be a sign of respect but he never ever has once called me "Neji-san" or "Neji-sama" ... Okay Neji-sama is a bit dramatic but you get the point.

He smiled brightly and shoke his head his black hair falling in front on his eyes. He had shortish black hair that flopped downwards. A pretty short boy but very athletic.

"So Neji what are you doing today?"

"Nothing that involves you"

"Ouch Neji. How about we go to the field?"

"I have to study we start college tommorow"

"Aaah...stuck a stick in the mud"

"...-SMACK-..."

so... What'd ya guys think? Lol my friend went crazy fixing stuff XD sorry! P.S check out Pen Marks she amazing! I love her stories.

Reviews make me happy. Thank ya 3.


	2. Chemicals and Janitors

Chapter 2

I walked out of the large bathroom assigned for the male half of the population at the college. My mind was still on the subject of Hinata Hyuuga. It was a freak incident meeting her but some odd reason she was stuck in my mind. I sighed in frustration and continued walking back to my dorm room. When I opened the door the room was a complete disaster and then there was Lee; sitting innocently on the bed. Too innocently.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"Honestly lee, who else has a key to this room besides you and me?"

"The Janitor"

"And what does the Janitor have against me?"

"Dunno"

I let out a long sigh at his stupidity and walked cautiously over to my half of the room. I sat on the bed rubbing my long brown hair dry.

"Neji?"

I grunted

"Why do you keep your hair so long?"

"Because I like it"

I heard him get up and walk out of the room. Odd. I feared for the safety of my brown locks suddenly. There was a knock on the door and I reluctantly got up to go and answer it. When I opened the door a saw a petite girl with navy blue hair blushing up at me with her hands behind her back.

"Hinata?"

"Neji-senpai I spok-spoke with my f-f-father a-and he s-said to g-g-give you this t-to gi-give to your f-father"

I nodded and she pulled out a small box wrapped in a blue cloth

"It's the c-c-c-chemicals f-f-f-for th-the w-w-wood your f-father wanted"

"I send my thanks"

She nodded and looked around awkwardly for a moment. I jumped a bit.

"Would you like to come in?"

Her blush intensified at least three times as much as before and I had to supress a chuckle.

"N-N-No thank y-you Neji-senpai…"

She drifted off and stared up at me. My heart stopped when our gazes met. Something stirred deep inside me that made my heart ache. I hated it. I was the prodigy of a very successful company. Feeling this way to a client's daughter would bring no upside. I nodded politely breaking the intense gaze.

"Good day Hinata"

She just nodded and walked away much like last time though she wasn't in a rush this time. She looked back and met my gaze again and I had to close the door. I closed my eyes and toke in a deep breath letting my frustration out as I punched the wall beside the door.

My knuckles screamed at me but I ignored it and flopped down onto my bed opening my eyes slowly to stare up at the ceiling. I heard the door click open and I looked over to see Lee now holding a and a slice of pizza.

"Really Lee?"

"What?"

"Pizza in the morning?"

"Why not?"

I just shook my head and closed my eyes again class started tomorrow I should be studying. But here I was lying on my bed drifting in and out of dreams of a navy blue haired girl with a face like a tomato.

Ha-ha what do you think? Sorry for mistakes if there is any…I'm not very good with grammar if you haven't noticed already but that's why they invented spell check :D


	3. Lunch Showers

Chapter 3

I awoke with a jolt. I panted my breathing heavy. I blinked slowly and looked around the room. I saw Lee still passed out on the floor little snoring sounds emitting from his mouth. I let out a long breath and raised a shaky hand to my forehead.

Wrinkling my nose in disgust I found it to be soaked in sweat. I sighed and stood up on shaky limbs. Grabbing a towel I headed towards the showers. I ran a hand through my brown tresses and closed my eyes trying to remember my dream.

When I arrived at the showers it was luckily desserted. I quickly undressed (Penmarks: OMG OMG NEJIIII! Me: NO! BAD DOBE! Penmarks: -whimpering-) and headed over to a stall ( I dunno how boys bathrooms work so bear with me ) . I turned on the water to the hottest setting and stepped under it. I let a little groan of approval push past my lips as it warmed my stressed body.

I have no clue how long I spent in the shower but I didn't care. The water was scorching hot just the way I like it. Usaully if you didn't get here early enough ALL the hot water was gone and that was no fun. I pushed my sopping wet hair away from my face and finally turned the water off. I stepped out of the stall and looked around for my towel only to find it…gone. Along with my clothes.

I felt my eye twitch and I looked around the room a bit more only to come up with a note.

_Dear Neji,_

_I bet your wondering where your stuff is ne? Well…Consider this payback for last year!_

_You've been pranked by Naruto Uzumaki BELIEVE IT!_

I growled and crumpled up the note.

"Why that little…"

I growled a bit more before spotting something. It was a towel!

I almost cried tears of joy. Keyword: ALMOST. Hyuuga don't cry.

I walked over to it and picked it up. But when it unfolded to it's full length I started growling again. It was short. And when I say short I meant SHORT. I didn't think it would cover everything. I considered staying here until Sasuke or Gaara got here but then again I didn't want to be here when Naruto showed up. 10 bucks said he would bring a camera. And another 10 bucks said that said photos would wind up on the internet.

I let out a sigh of defeat and picked up the to-small –to-be-a-towel towel. I wrapped it around my hips and looked down sadly. It didn't leave much to the imagination but I was the best I had. I would just run back to my dorm room before anybody saw me.

I poked my head out the door and looked down the hallway relieaved to see nobody. With a burst of courage I sprinted down the hall. I rejoiced, I was going to make it!

I turned a corner and ran into something. Said something "Kyaa'd" and fell backwards

I blinked my eyes in confusion to see Navy blue hair, and white eyes staring up at me from a tomato face. Tears came to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her self and "Kyaa'd" again.

"H-Hinata?"

I went to reach for her but she just screamed louder. I blinked in confusion only to realize seconds later that she herself was only a towel. I felt my face heat up at this. ( Me: Omg emotionless Neji is BLUSHING? Haha the beauty of fanfiction)

"S-Sorry Hinata"

I turned around allowing her to get up without the risk of her showing me her ehem…feminine parts. I heard the shuffling of feet and fabric and finally a timid

"Y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-can t-turn a-a-around n-now N-Neji-senpai"

I turned around slowly to see Hinata looking down at the ground. I could tell she was blushing though her ears had even turned red. I chuckled inwardly.

I heard footsteps moving away from me and I called out to her

"Hinata!"

She spun around with the blush still present on her face

"let me make it up to you"

"W-what?"

Her blush intensified

"I'll take you out for lunch"

She looked around uncertainly for a bit before she nodded and hurried away

"See you then"

I whispered and headed back in the direction of my dorm a bit quicker then Hinata. When I stepped inside the dorm however Lee burst out laughing

"W-WHAT ARE YOU W-WEARING!"

He managed to speak between fits of laughter and snickering. I huffed a little and walked into the bathroom beside our room. The only thing that was wrong with this bathroom was that it had no shower. I sighed and toke off my towel ( Me: -Covers Penmark's eyes) Its for your own and nejis good Penmarks: NUUU!- claws at my hands) and began to get ready for the day a bit reluctantly.


	4. Fainting and motorcycles

Chapter 4

Hiya guys this chapter might suck cuz im like really tired cuz I think im developing insomnia O.o I hope not…Oh well! Enjoy :D :D

* * *

I stepped out of my dorm room with a snickering Lee following in toe behind me. I elbowed him the gut before I continued walking.

"NEJI!"

I turned around and saw Naruto walking towards me with a goofy grin. I scowled at him but stayed put.

"Did you like my gift?"

"Screw you Naruto"

I calmly walked off and found Sasuke and Gaara talking by a tree. Sasuke had his eyes closed and was lying down with his hands behind his head. He looked like he was asleep but he was talking. Gaara was leaning against the tree looking down at Sasuke while they talked. I jogged over and plopped down by Sasuke.

He cracked an eye open before closing it.

"Mornin'Neji"

"You too"

"Grumpy much?"

"Naruto"

"Ah."

I heard Gaara snort lightly agreeing with our statements.

"What'd he do?"

"…"

"They say im the emo"

"Showers…"

"He take your towel?"

"Hm"

"Ah"

I saw amusement flicker in Gaara's eyes before it disspeared. Sasuke sat up and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes were a dark navy blue that many mistaked for black.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me

"You gonna get him back?"

"Big Time"

"need help?"

"You offering?"

"The dobe ( lol) stole some of my clothes and sold them on the internet"

"Ah. Sure"

"Meet me tonight at my dorm then"

"Hm"

Sasuke stood up and walked off and Gaara just closed his eyes. I stood up and walked off in the opposite direction as Sasuke.

I saw Hinata sitting on a park bench…alone. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

She turned around and looked at me. Her face turned red and I chuckled inwardly. She looked cute.

"Good Morning Hinata"

She blushed harder and looked at the ground

"G-Good M-M-Morning N-Neji-senpai"

I allowed a small smile to grace my features. Hinata decided that would be a good time to look up. She looked directly at me before her face turned completely red. She blinked a couple times before she swayed slightly then promptly…fell over.

My eyes widened as I rushed over to her. Her face was still cherry red. I sighed and heaved her up onto her feet. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled her up to lay on the bench. Her face had lost some of the red dye it had taken on.

I fixed her hands so they lay on her stomach. I sat down on the ground beside her lotus style and crossed my arms.

* * *

I heard a sigh and later a femine grunt. I looked up to see Hinata opening her eyes slowly. I smiled lightly and stood up.

"N-N-Neji-senpai?"

"You passed out"

And que the red face dye.

"G-G-G-Gomenasai…"

"Hm."

She looked around and I remembered something.

"I said I would take you out for lunch didn't I?"

Her head snapped up at this and her blush increased.

"Um…Y-Yes you d-did"

"Lets go"

She stood up timidly and followed me to the parking lot.

I stopped in front on a flat black Harley Davidson street glide classic ( MY HARLEY!)

She stood before it curiosly and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Good thing your wearing pants"

Que increased face dye.

I sat on it and put down the foot pedals for her. I tossed her a helmet and pulled a cap over my own hair. I quickly tied it back into a tight bun and ordered her to do the same. I threw on Sunglasses and pulled down the screen on her helmet. She stood there and looked at me. I pulled the kickstand up and situated the motorcycle to stand (sorta).

"Get on"

She walked closer and threw her leg uncertainly over the bike. She rested her feet on the pedals.

"Hang on my belt loops"

I felt her nod behind my a little timidly and soon I felt shaky hands grip my belt loops by my hips.

I nodded and started it up reving the engine. I felt her grip tighten and I chuckled inwardly…So cute.

I turned it out of the parking lot and started down the street.

* * *

What do you think? Review plz and in the review tell me what sorta food they should get. E.x Fast food, italien, Chinese, Thai…Yeah :D Thanks for reading!


	5. Waiters and footsies

Chapter 5

-yawn- hey pplz. Yeah finally chapter five :D. This one might be long might be short so yeah…im tired. I have trouble sleeping. I'm more a gaara then a Sasuke (inside joke) anyways, taking my sucky writing into account enjoy! Review?

I drove down the street as fast as I could feeling her grip tighten even more. A smirk broke out on my face as her helmet was pressed against my back.

"Calm down"

I had to yell over the loud motor of my Harley. What could I say? I toke good care of it. I slowed down a bit as we neared a restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant. I pulled into parking spot right before an older gentleman could get it. My widened when he honked his horn at me and I just rolled my eyes when Hinata jumped muttering an apology at the man.

He looked at Hinata smiled and looked down her body. I narrowed my eyes at the man and ordered Hinata to stand up. She nodded and pulled the helmet off her head and taking her hair out of the bun. I already had the saddle bags open and was pulling out my wallet. I grabbed her helmet from her and set it on the front seat alongside mine. She stepped off the motorcycle with extreme care.

She smiled nervously at me and a blush lightly dusted her cheeks. I smirked a little and got an idea. I closed the saddle bag with a soft "thud"and wrapped my arm around her waist throwing a look at the man. He jerked his head back and glared at me. I looked over to Hinata whose face was no completely covered in a blush. Even the tips of her ears and a bit of her neck were red. I chuckled lightly. And leant towards her ear.

"That man…is a pervert "(*1 HEN TAI-SENSEI! :D)

I spoke calmly and she looked at me but this time her face wasn't red…pink yes but not red.

She went on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear

"Th-Thank y-y-you"

My heart stopped and this time is was my turn to blush (Haha wonders of Fanfiction) and I looked away

We walked into the restaurant and Hinata failed to notice that my arm was still around her waist now slipping by her hips from walking.

"Table for two"

The waiter nodded and looked at hinata's body. Uncosciously my grip tightened.

Noticing this she jumped up and looked down at my hand which she just noticed was still around her hips. She blushed and looked down. I saw the red tinge on her ears and smirked.

He lead us to a booth in the back and set down two menus for us. He smiled a little reluctantly and left us "accidently" brushing over hinata's hand. Something occurred to me.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes N-Neji-senpai?"

"Does this happen to you a lot?"

"D-Does w-w-what?"

"The men. They keep on staring at you"

She looked down at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hinata"

"Yes."

A frown settled on my features and I picked the menu back up. Hinata looked distressed at the turn of this conversation.

The waiter returned with a pad of paper.

"What would you like to order?"

Of course he asked Hinata first. I scowled at him.

"oh! U-um…J-just w-w-water p-please"

He nodded and wrote it down digintly. He turned to me.

"And you?"

All of his business voice was gone and a frown framed his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Root beer"

He wrote it down. I think.

He walked away and Hinata set down her menu.

"You know what your getting?"

She nodded

"And that is?"

"A salad"

I nodded

"A-And y-you?"

"Hmmm….Chicken strips and a salad"

She nodded and smiled lightly at me. I smirked and kicked her foot lightly igniting a game of footsies ( *2 best game ever…even if its with a random person :D)

She blushed and prodded my foot lightly with the tip of her shoes. I smirked again and caught her foot between my own. She smiled and giggled lightly. A small smile worked past my smirk and and released her foot. To my surprise she caught my large foot with her own small one. I looked up at her to see her face was completely red. I smiled and wiggled my foot free.

Soon enough we were engaged in a heated battle of footsies. The waiter chose this moment to drop in and ruin the moment. I frowned when he came around the corner and Hinata stopped kicking my heel for a moment to see him.

He smiled widely. I think the corner of his mouth twitched though. He set down hinata's and my glass. Then took our order.

He turned around and Hinata poked my ankle. I jumped in surprise and she giggled and did it again. I nearly cried from joy. The game was back on.

That's the end. My chaps aren't very long are they? Eh. Oh well.

-points at review button- please review I wanna know how im doing suggestions/requests are open! :D thank you


	6. very short

Chapter 6

Well…chapter 6 is here…I think I really need help..;P anyways…Review? Pwease?

The game of footsies was intense I actually managed to get off her shoe. She had gasped when my foot caressed the bottom of hers. I got a smirk on my face and did it again. She started giggling quietly. I sped up my foot and she giggled and hiccupped.

"Heres your order"

That…waiter! I scowled at him and he just ignored me placing down her order down with the utmost grace. He turned to me and almost dropped my plate in my lap. He sneered at me and walked away. I frowned and Hinata looked at me fork poised infront of her pink lips. I smiled and she smiled back .

Haha that's it! Sorry…I don't have any idea for this story…I might delete it….not sure yet…Review me telling me if I should or not…Kay?


	7. Evil plans and cherry tomatoes

Chapter 7

Hey people! Since the last chapter was really short I'm going to make another chapter! HAHA! Sorry that I haven't updated lately…SCHOOL! Anyways….ENJOY MY SUCKINESS!

The waiters might have been a complete let down but the food was nothing short from amazing! I bit into a chicken strip and smiled.

"How i-is n-Neji-senpai?"

"Very good…what do you think?"

She smiled shyly the blush returning to her features. She stuck her fork into her salad and bit into it. I saw her face light up. She smiled happily as she chewed then swallowed.

"It's d-d-delicious Neji-senpai"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

She nodded and resumed eating. I chuckled to myself as with every bite her smile stretched a bit bigger.

I continued eating while secretly stealing glances at Hinata and the cute way she ate.

My moment of bliss was ruined by of course the WAITER!

"How is everything?"

He beamed at Hinata completely ignoring me…again.

"Delicious, thank you"

This made me frown she was completely oblivious to what people did to her.

"I have a problem"

"Huh?"

The waiter spun around angrily to face me.

"Yes?"

He asked with an obviously fake smile plastered on his face.

"This ~gesture to chicken~ is cold"

"Let me take it back"

I grinned inwardly at my victory and he grabbed my plate and walked off.

"Hey, Hinata"

"…Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to freak the waiter out?"

"Uhm…why?"

"C'mere"

She obediently leaned forward and I whispered into her ear.

She giggled with a blush on her face and nodded.

-WAITERS POV-

Damn kid. He's on a date with this extremely cute girl and I'm stuck at work. Wow she was really pretty. Why does that freak have to be here? They do look a bit like though…maybe they're related? Nah. Relatives of the same age aren't all mushy like that. ARGH! That guy is getting on my nerves. Okay deep breath…Give the brat his chicken and try to pick up the cute girl…deep breath…Let it out. Alright! Let's go!

-END WAITER POV-

I saw the waiter starting the final preparations on my chicken so I quickly started my plan. I looked at Hinata and nodded quickly.

(Here I give thanks to Elcarim-Soberian-1222 for giving me this idea! THANKIEZ!)

She quickly stood up and walked over to me. I leaned back so she could slide onto my lap.

She blushed darkly and was taking deep breathes.

"Calm down. It's okay. This will only work if we act like this is natural"

She nodded and settled down shortly.

I picked up a cherry tomato (the only tomato I don't like: P) from her salad and held it just in front of her pink lips. When the waiter was close enough I gently tapped the tomato to her lips and she opened her mouth letting the tomato slip into her mouth. She had only a faint blush dancing across her cheeks.

I smirked to myself as the waiter stopped dead in his tracks in my peripheral vision

-WAITER POV-

That. Damn. Brat! I had fixed his stupid order just like he had asked and when I come back what do I see? I see the super cute girl in HIS arms! That should be me! I grew frustrated and dropped the plates on the floor with a loud 'SMASH'. Instantly I was over there my face red with anger.

-END WAITER POV-

I smirked even wider when the plates smashed the chicken falling on the mahogany carpet likely staining it.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what? She's here with ME"

He paused as if to say something but then stopped.

I smirked…JACKPOT

"She's here with me…NOT you. But ME"

His eyes twitched and he went to tackle me I quickly slipped out from under Hinata seeing as she was so light.

Grabbing his fists I smirked and pushed him backwards to land on the chicken with a wet 'smack'

As if god was on my side the MANAGER came out and began barking at him.

Like a good little employee he sat there taking his punishment which was to get fired WITHOUT PAY! He wouldn't be getting his next pay check and he had to return the uniform but pay for the dry cleaning it now required. I smirked and even let out a light chuckle while Hinata sat quietly watching the whole thing unravel.

"My sincerest apologies for my ex-employee's behaviour your meal is on the house"

I nodded my thanks and relinquished in the fact that he said 'ex-employee'

I sat back down across from Hinata and smiled lightly she just blushed and started twiddling her thumbs looking down. Really? She sat on my lap in front of like a hundred people and she's embarrassed of me smiling? Yeah…that totally made sense…

Thanks for reading…once again thanks to Elcraim-Soberian-1222 for the idea of Hinata being in Neji arms…I was BLOCKED! :D anyways…thank you and please review…or not whichever you like…:D THANKS FOR READING MY SUCKINESS!


	8. The almost kiss!

Chapter 8

Wow. Didn't think I would make it to chapter 8….people actually enjoy reading my suckiness? Lol amazing :D Anways…enjoy more suckiness :D review plz?

I finished eating and looked over at Hinata who was still beet red and looking down at her plate. This girl just didn't make sense…seriously? Anyways I started shifting around the empty plates so that she would know I was finished. My plan must've worked because she looked up at me instantly.

Her face was completely red it even reached her ears. I smirked a little. She was just too cute! I frowned momentarily at the thought. I was a Hyuuga…so was she….were we related? My frown deepened at that thought…I hope not or else I was getting into some serious incest here. She smiled shyly at me then looked back down.

Nah. She couldn't be my immediate family. Hyuugas weren't that nice

She finished and stood up. I nodded and stood up as well.

I waved the manager off before leaving out the doors.

Hinata followed me timidly and I had to resist the urge to smirk again. We reached my motorcycle and I threw her the helmet. She caught it with a little stumble backwards and pulled it over her long navy blue hair. I grabbed my helmet and pulled my hair into a bun and pulled it over my head. I threw my leg over the motorcycle and straightened it out.

"Alright, get on"

"o-Okay"

I smirked and she threw her leg over the motorcycle and instantly grabbed onto my belt loops and pressed herself to me. Maybe she was getting less shy.

I started it up and sighed at the loud rumbling it made instantly. It was in VERY good shape. With a gasp of air I reved the engine and started off out of the parking lot.

The trees passed by us as I drove back to campus. She was clutching to for dear life and it was just too cute! I toke a calming breath and sped up a bit so I could get her back to campus before we were both late.

As I reached the campus parking lot I slowed down a bit feeling Hinata's grip loosen a bit. I pulled into the parkling lot and parked it carefully. I stopped the motor and put the kickstand down. I got off first and helped Hinata off seeing how she was so nervous before. She smiled shyly with a faint blush and said thanks quietly.

I nodded in acknowledgement pulled off my helmet. I put my helmet away and turned around to see Hinata struggling with the straps to her's. I smirked and her utter adorableness and walked over to her.

She looked up at me curiously before I bent down to untie the straps. While I worked away the straps that didn't want to come undone I could feel her neck heating up in embarassement and soon enough there was a red tinge to the pale columm of flesh. I smirked wider and finally got the disobiedent helmet undone.

I move my head up slightly to come-face-to-face with a beet red Hinata. She was TOO CUTE! My smirk widened but quickly slid away as our eyes searched eachothers.

My heart started to beat faster as our face grew closer and closer to each other. Our lips were inches apart when she pulled back even redder then before.

"Oh…U-Um…T-T-Thank y-y-y-you…N-Neji-Senpai…."

She quickly bowed before scurrying off. As I watched her go the one thing I could think of was

"_I bet the waiter would be strangling me by now if he saw what just happened"_

Well that was chapter 8 :D anyhow…review please? Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update…:'(


	9. Gaisensei and phone numbers

Chapter 9

Heyya everybody! Sorry for acting dead XP but something important happened and I was stuck on that for a few days :D. Anyways…enjoy chapter nine!

Great…Just peachy. Class started today. That meant I had to deal with annoying classmates. Perfect. But in a sense it was good. I would finally get away from work and my dad constantly hounding me about catching up on all my projects and meetings. But that also meant that he now took up all my spare time. Well aside for homework. Joy.

I was walking down the hall when I ran into Sasuke.

"Morning"

I nodded to him and we eventually fell into step with eachother.

"What class do you have first?"

"Math, you?"

"Same. But im stuck with the Dobe in arts"

See that's the thing that most people don't know about Sasuke. He was actually a very good artist. He just hid it very well but when you're his friend and alone with him. Prepare to go art supply shopping and let me tell you from experience. He is very critical about what he uses.

I nodded.

"So you're actually going to show people your talent"

"Tch. Yeah right. The teacher made an agreement with me. As long as she can submit my work in auctions I don't have to draw in class"

"Wow"

"Well…I am an Uchiha. I can be pretty pursasive"

"Yeah"

"Want to head to class?"

"Sure"

He nodded and we walked to the math class.

I was surprised to say the least when I saw Hinata sitting in the math class. I almost called out to her but stopped myself just in time. She looked over and our gases met. She blushed and waved gently over to me and I nodded slightly. I looked over to the blackboard to see…oh dear god!

Standing infront of a large blackboard was Gai-sensei. Why? What did I do to deserve this? He looked over at me and Sasuke and nodded enthusiactully. I heard Sasuke groan beside me and i nodded my agreement. This semester was going to suck. He tapped my arm and pointed over to the back of the room where Gaara was sitting. Gaara lifted his hand in acknowledgement and we headed over to him.

"Thank god you two are here"

Me and Sasuke nodded thoroughly agreeing. I might not have made it through the semester if I didn't have at least one of them in all my classes. We quickly exchanged schedules and found out we were in the same classes except for our optional courses. I had Music, Sasuke had Art, and Gaara had Cooking. This surprised us all and he just simply shrugged.

"Nothing better"

Me and Sasuke shrugged in agreement and looked back up to the front to see Hinata's navy blue hair swish around until I was faced with her identical lavender eyes. She was blushing furiously before she started making numbers with her hands. I blinked in confusion before I realized she was giving me her number. I started wrting down what I got before she started over I nodded and did the same thing. By the end she was still blushing profusely. I chuckled inwardly at her cuteness before the bell rang starting a day of terror.


	10. Texting and Band!

Chapter 10

Wow. Didn't think I'd make it this far, anyways enjoy as always

I hated this…and not just severly disliked. I hated this with a passion. These people had no clue how to play an instrument, well except for Hinata who was playing her flute quietly. I chuckled from behind my drum set and hit out a beat.

"SHUT UP!"

That would be our oh-so charming teacher…Anko Mitsarashi…joy. Our teacher came in late, drunk I might add and then demanded we play a song that didn't even make sense. Then again she did ask the class if they could stop the unicorn from running around room. I stopped my beat and Hinata instantly lowered her flute.

"Lemme sleep"

I sighed. Her speech was now a drunken slur, and I had nothing to do. Then an idea came to my mind.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and typed out a text to Hinata.

( The Italics r the text messages kay?)

_Neji:_ _Hey, Its Neji_

_Hinata: Neji? What are you doing the teacher will yell at us!  
Neji: Nah, she is too drunk to care_

_Hinata: Still….dont you care if she DOES catch us?_

_Neji: Not really, I mean we can both easily pass this course…hey come back here with me?_

_Hinata: Why? Flutes are supposed to be here?_

_Neji: Because im bored…and nobodys back here_

_Hinata: ….I don't know Neji_

_Neji: Hinata I can tell you something right now…and this might make you want to come back to where I am….Kiba is staring at your boobs._

_Hinata: W-What? He is not! Is he? Oh my…he IS! Neji w-what do I do?_

_Neji: You come back here with me…_

_Hinata: O-Okay….one second_

_Neji: Mhm._

I pocketed my phone and looked over to Hinata who was blushing wildly and grabbing her flute. She looked at me and her blush intensified. I chuckled lowly and she made her way over to where I was with that pervert Kiba staring at her the whole time.

She carefully navigated her way over to the drum set beside me. I chuckled when she smoothed out her skirt and pulled up her already high-collared shirt up higher. She picked up her flute and tested out the notes making sure they ran together smoothly. I narrowed my eyes as an idea came to mind.

"Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Play really fast quarter notes in four-four time"

"Why?"

"I want to see something"

She nodded hesitantly then paused

"What note?"

"Hm…C"

"Low or high?"

"High"

She nodded and played what I asked her.

"Good, keep playing that"

She blinked and continued . I tapped my feet to the beat of her notes and tapped out a rhythm on my drum set. I saw her eyes widened as the notes and rhythm joined creating a wonderful melody. ( Haha sometimes it pays to be taking music!)

"Okay…grab that book from over there"

She nodded and grabbed a note book. I grabbed it from her hands and scribbled down some notes.

"Play this"

I said this while tapping the page lightly. She brought her flute to her lips and I nodded for her to start and I started aswell.

The notes and beat fused together and it sounded amazing. The class stopped playing and looked at us. I smirked lightly as Hinata blushed at having so much attention directed to her. I stopped shortly after her and then I looked to the crowd.

"If any of you idiots know how to play guitar, clarinet (hehe me), or trumpet…step forward"

A few people stepped forward and I beckoned them over. I scribbled down more notes and they all nodded. I looked over at Hinata and she was blushing while looking around nervously.

"Hinata, I need you to play the melody to keep us on track"

She nodded and wrote a few notes of her own. I counted in and we began playing.

.

After we finished I had to admit we sounded pretty good. It sounded new and fresh because it was classical music and modern fused together. It had a good melody and a good beat. The other instruments were a bit slow except for the trumpet that was playing mostly the same thing as Hinata.

I looked over at Hinata when we were done and she was smiling with only a faint blush on her cheeks. I smirked and nodded mentally giving myself a pat on the back.

That's the end of Chapter 10 Review?


	11. THE WAITER IS BACK!

Chapter 11

Hehe Hardwood and wives is at chapter eleven eh? Anyways you know the drill enjoy my suckiness!

Finally it was last class and I was able to see what people meant by saved by the bell. A girl named Ino with long blonde hair had practically stripped in front of me. I swear if there wasn't a teacher here or Gaara glaring at her…she probably would've jumped me. I shivered at that thought as I walked down the hallway to my dorm. I opened the door and saw Lee there…and TenTen….greeeeaaat…

Now they are both nice kids…except when they're together. I looked at them with disgust as they practically SUCKED eachothers faces off. I coughed deep in my throat and they broke each panting lightly. Lee was the first to greet me "Hello neji!" I nodded in his and TenTen's direction. She smiled back and I just went over to my computer.

It started up within minutes and I opened up my English binder. I had to type out a self-autobiography so our teacher, , could get to know us better. I scowled at the cooing tone she had used. I wonder if Gaara was even going to bother to do it. Knowing his personality his autobiography would say his name, age, and that he hates everyone. Well, except for me and Sasuke…and a girl named Yuuki. She had short black hair and gleaming teal eyes. She had the same personality as Gaara but was more straight forward while Gaara didn't say anything. Me and Sasuke had immediately figured this out when we caught him staring at her. We had to admit…they fit eachother perfectly…

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and began to type:

_Name: Neji Hyuuga_

_Age: 17 _

_Classes: English, Science, Math, and Music_

_Grade average: B+ -A+_

_Friends: Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Suna, Hinata Hyuuga_

I paused before erasing her name

_Friends: Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Suna_

_Likes: Running, Sports, Quiet, Singular work, Reading…_

_Dislikes: Most other things_

_Suggestions to make this a better class: Take out the idiots_

I smirked at the last question and left it the same. I quickly printed it out and stuck it in my binder and turned my attention back to the couple. I rolled my eyes as they continued to play tonsel hockey.

"I'm going out Lee…Don't eat her face off"

There was a laugh and a giggle and I rolled my eyes before closing the door. I walked down the hallway until I got to the door that led to the field. I opened it immediately feeling the rush of fresh air. I breathed in and sighed deeply…this is what I wanted. I looked around shortly before walking off in the direction of a large willow tree that sat just off school property. I grabbed my Ipod out of my pocket and put in the headphones before blasting the music and leaning against the trunk.

-WAITER POV- ( hehe a lot ppl have been asking about the waiter so here he is!)

I sighed angrily at the whole prospect of going back to college. Sure I was still of age but I mean this was sooo stupid! It was all because of that brat and his incredibly hot girlfriend. I smiled dreamily as I remembered her navy blue hair, lavender eyes, and her cute blush. Not to mention her curves. I was snapped out of my thoughts though when I heard some kids music through his headphones. I looked over at saw my mortal enemy.

It was that brat from the restaurant! Wait…was he asleep? I stilled and looked at him closely…nah his foot was moving slightly to the beat. I snickered evily as I walked over to the kid.

-NEJI POV-

I sensed someone coming near me so I cracked an eye open only to be shocked when I saw the waiter from the restaurant. What was he doing here? I scanned his face for a moment and moved my large headphones to around my neck.

"Sup?"

I saw his eye twitch and I smirked…clearly he was still upset about the whole Hinata thing.

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here for classes obviously…"

"So…is this where your girlfriend goes?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and now it was his turn to smirk.

"So…it is"

"Stay away from her…"

"And why should i?"

I smirked and looked at him dead center with deadly intent in my eyes

"Because…if you don't and I find out you hurt her…you're going to be sorry and regret the day you even thought about meeting her…because I swear I will kick your ass so hard you'll feel it in your deathbed"

I saw him gulp and I smiled in an evil way before walking off in the direction of my father's work.


	12. Marriage?

Chp.12

SORRY!

I got to my dad's work in twenty minutes maybe even less. He looked a little angry at me and I just shrugged it off. Yeah I was late…but only by half-an hour. I looked around and saw Hinata's father sitting at the table next to my own father. They kinda looked alike? Well..They had the same eyes and everything…but that was just a Hyuua thing.

I sat down across from them

"Gomenasai for my absence Tou-san"

"You are forgiven Neji…you have met Hiashi-san correct?"

"Hai Tou-san"

"well…there has been a…development that we require your assistance in"

"Hai"

"Hizashi-san…let me take this over"

"Hai…"

I looked over at Hiashi….he did look like Hinata only she had navy hair…so unlike everyone else's here.

"I understand you have met Hinata-chan?"

"Hai"

"And how has she been doing?"

"Very well, sir"

"How do you feel about marrying her?"

I felt my eyes widen at this…WHAT? Marry her? I only knew Hinata faintly…Barely scraping the surface.

"Uh…Sir? If I may…why so sudden?"

"Well…you see, My business has recently suffered a fraud…Someone stole the company's passcode and robbed us"

"Im so sorry, sir"

"Ah, Thank you. Anyways…for the time being we need to have Hinata-chan secure"

"Hai…"

"And since your family…is our closest relative we have figured that this would be the safest option"

I looked around unsurely at my father and he gave me a nod. 

"Hai Hiashi-san"

"Arigato Nej-kun"

"You are dismissed Neji"

"Hai tou-san"

I nodded to them and walked away with swirling thoughts.

Sorry for the shortness…but im in a rush! Next week will be on time and MUCH longer! Love you guys! Review?


	13. She said yes? and who drugged my father?

Chapter 13

Wow…Didn't think I'd make it this far…:P anyways…I recently signed a friend up for Fanfiction! Her pen name is: Edward Elric's Twin. If you'd like check her out she cant post anything yet because she JUST joined today…but she probably wont be doing anime and manga…unless she wants to. It will mainly be poems and such…yeah shes a romantic. But shes new so she is still getting a feel for the site but she seems okay. Anyways…Enjoy my suckiness as always and review please?

I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously as I stood outside of Hinata's door. What was I suppose to tell her? That Hiashi Hyuuga was demanding that I marry her? Ugh...This was going to get complicated…I could tell. Maybe…just maybe I could slink away before she opened the door. Yeah, just walk away.

Unfourtantely…I don't have that kind of luck…

The door to Hinata's room opened and she looked up at with with curious eyes.

"N-Neji-senpai?"

I nodded and she blushed lightly and stepped outside closing the door behind her. Before she closed the door I caught a glance of short dark hair and teal eyes…Yuuki. I smirked lightly knowing this would be important to Gaara.

"Konichiwa Hinata"

"Konichiwa….um…w-why are y-you here?"

"Well…I have some news…"

"G-Good or Ba-Bad?"

"Not sure…"

She nodded and I walked a few steps away making a gesture for her to follow me. She blushed a little deeper and nodded hurrying after me. I chuckled inwardly at her. Too cute.

"N-Neji-senpai?"

"Hai?"

"Where a-are we going?"

"Outside"

"W-Why?"

"I want to tell you the news…in private"

"Oh"

She was quiet the rest of the trip and we finally arrived at a Sakura tree set just outside of school grounds.

"Hinata…"

I began to speak before stopping…I had no clue on how to go with this. I never had to "propose" to anyone. Mind you, this wasn't really a proposal…more like a forced kneel…

I heard a gasp from her and I cringed…this is NOT what I wanted to happen

"Hinata…before you get any ideas…I must tell you the news"

I looked up at her face to see her blushing furiously her eyes darting around nervously. Too cute.

"Hinata, I met with your father today"

The blush faded a bit and she could finally look me in the eyes.

"A-And?"

"He asked me to marry you"

And cue the blush. Her whole face was cherry red and even her ear with pink. I think the blush reached back the collar of her sweater. She blinked around and started wringing her hands and fondling the edges of her clothing.

"W-What did y-you say?"

I was surprised she got that out with that little of a stutter.

"I told him I would…he wants you to be safe"

The blush stopped all at once.  
"Because of the fraud?"

I nodded and she blushed lightly again. Too cute!

"O-O-Okay"

"Okay?"

I was confused…Okay?

"Okay."

I blinked owlishly at her confused beyond belief now

"Ok what?"

"Okay…I'll m-marry y-you"

Oh…that's what she meant…WAIT! Did she just agree to marry me? Is this really happening? I didn't take Hinata for spontaneous marriages.

"You sure?"

All I got in response was a timid nod and a deeper blush. I sighed lightly at this whole ordeal…well…should I go tell my dad or not? I ran a hand through my hair in an anxious manner.

"Now what?"

She shrugged and continued toying with the ends of her sweater. I looked around trying to find something to do…aha…theres an idea.

"Do want to come with me to tell Hiashi-san and my father?"

She nodded and I reached out my hand for her to take. It was a long shot but hey…she was now my fiancé so why not?

When we arrived at my father's work Hiashi had left. Which might have been a good thing because when we told my father that Hinata had agreed he jumped for joy. Strictly out of character for a Hyuuga.

"H-Hiyashi-sama?"

Hinata was hiding behind and I chuckled inwardly. Too cute.

"Hey…no need for 'sama' Hinata-chan…your my daughter-in-law now!"

Had somebody drugged my father? He was WAY to upbeat to my birth father…WAAAAYYYY to upbeat. I looked down at Hinata as she blushed furiously and nodded sliding further behind me.

"Tou-san please…your frightening your supposed daughter-in-law"

He stopped immediately and regained his composure…yeah completely drugged…

Whatcha think? Hehe toldya it'd be long! JA NE! Review? AAAAANNNNNDDD This is dedicated to my super amazing reviewer ECLARIM! Lov ya girl! Its for your bday which i know is tommorow ( I hope :P) and i thought you deserve a tribute song...Hehe be prepared:

E...C...L...A...R...I...M

ELCARIM!

SOBERIAN!

SHES FAITHFUL TO HWAW AND SHES AN AWESOME WRITER! SHES GOT THE SOBERIAN TO GO WITH HER ECLARIM! SHES AMAZING! LOL THIS SONG REALLY SUCKS! BUT IF YOU BEAT IT TO GOOD GIRLS GO BAD IT ROCKS! SORTA...

ECLARIM SOBERIAN...YOU ROCK MY SOUL BECAUSE MY HEART EXPLODED FROM THE LOVE YOU GIVE! LOVE YOU GIRL!

Lol sorry for scarring you for life with my little song...but seriously Eclarim...happy bday :) wish you the best


	14. Mistletoes and Holding hands

Chapter 14

UGH! Im so mad at myself….i kept on getting distracted yesterday cause my mom dragged me shopping with her…SO here it its! SORRY!

I let out a sigh as I walked into the overly loud classroom. I saw Sasuke and Gaara sitting at the back scowling at the noise in the same fashion as I was. I raised a hand to them and they nodded their greeting.

It was the holidays…ugh. The holidays were always so loud and annoying. Not to mention every year the fangirls swarmed me, Sasuke, and Gaara.

I looked around the classroom a bit more slowly and saw Hinata sitting down reading a thick book a short sleeved lavender t-shirt peeking through a white sweater. She was also wearing a darker purple long knee skirt. I smirked lightly and walked over to my fiancé.

"Hey"

She jumped a bit and smiled when she saw me

"Hello, Neji-senpai"

I let out a small sigh

"Hinata, you don't need to call me senpai anymore…its too formal"

She looked at me questionly

"What am I to call you then?"

I pulled her closer and whispered into her ears hidden by navy locks

"Im your fiancé…you can call me Neji or Neji-kun"

When I pulled away she was red and I mentally chuckled.

"By the way…."

I trailed off looking at the mistletoes that hung above us. She looked up and her face turned a deeper shade of red. I smirked a little and pulled out a Hershey kiss that had been forced at me from a random girl.

"A kiss…from me to you"

She smiled cutely and took the chocolate from me. Her hands were so small and fragile. I grabbed her hands lightly and she looked at me confused. I kissed her hand lightly and nodded.

"Its considered a kiss"

She blushed, nodded and walked over to her desk. I smirked…wheres that waiter when you want him to be here?

I began to walk over to my seat but was stopped by Skankura- oops I mean Sakura ( LOL thanks Penmarks for the nickname 3).

"Hey Neji-kun 3"

I almost gagged at the overly sweet voice she used

"Hm"

She grabbed my hand and pulled my towards her and forced her lips against mine. I gagged as the smooshy, glossy lips were pushed against my own. She pulled away happily and I scowled and wiped my lips still gagging slightly.

"See you laaateer 3"

I gagged internally and looked over at Hinata. I furrowed my brows and stuck my tounge out in disgust. She smiled lightly and nodded cutely with a blush flowing across her cheeks. I smirked and walked over to Sasuke and Gaara.

They gave me an apologetic look and I waved dismissively. I sat down as the teacher walked in.

"Youthful Class, as you know it is the holidays….so today I thought it would be a good day to relax"

The class cheered

"Soo, we will be watching a movie today!"

Cue louder cheer

"Sooo, Youthful students, move where you want to sit!"

I saw Gaara stand up and walked over to Yuuki. She looked at him before nodding…yeah perfect for eachother. I got up aswell and walked over to Hinata. I looked back and saw Sasuke looking at acuusingly. I shrugged as he scowled before standing up and walking over to a brown haired girl with her hair tied up into a ponytail. When she looked at him I noticed that she has green eyes and was staring acuusingly at him before she pushed him off the seat. He smirked and I mirrored it. Looks like Sasuke found somebody after all.

Hinata looked over at me shyly before nodding slightly. I was confused by this before I felt her slip her smaller hand into mine. When I looked at her face she was blushing profusely. I smirked and squeezed her hand making her jump slightly.

I know, I know…Killer short but seriously…I HAVE TO DO A ONESHOT AND ANOTHER CHAPTER! :'( Review?


	15. The epic fight over a tomato?

Chapter 15

Hello guys! Okay so for once im on time with an update! YAY! But today was amazing cause I got four boxes of Pocky at the bulk barn tonight! WOOT! Soo…Probably HSS will be updated on time as well. Or at least I hope. Also…I reliazed that I haven't been doing a disclaimer…which is probably bad sooo Im going to do one on this chapter and the ones following and do one on the next chapter of HSS. Okay? Okay…I will get Neji to do the disclaimer!

Neji: OT doesn't own Naruto cause if she didn't we'd all be in deep trouble…There

Harsh…okay on with the story!

I cringed as the bell rang loudly disrupting the cheery little conversation. I looked over at Hinata as she blushed and pulled her hand from mine. She nodded and little and I nodded back and looked over at Gaara who was apparently having a staring contest with Yuuki. I raised a brow as Yuuki took his face in her hands and kissed him. I raised the other brow and she pulled away. I craned my neck to look at his face and saw pure ashtonishment before he smirked lightly. Woah…he was showing emotion? Around somebody other then me or Sasuke?

Yuuki looked like she had won but apparently Gaara had other ideas. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers then pulled away and stood up. I smirked at her surprised face. She stood up and followed him. Perfect for eachother.

I turned my head to look at Sasuke and the mystery girl…Id have to ask her name. She was staring at him discreetly from the corner of her eye and I could tell he was beginning to do the same. They caught eachother and looked away. Heh…perfect.

I stopped gazing at the couples that were slowing falling in love and looked over at my soon to be wife. She looked back at me and offered my a small smile before walking away I let a small smirk flow onto my lips. I stood up and began walking to my dorm to grab my books for my next .

English had to be one of my favourite classes. I had Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata in the class. Also, Yuuki and that mystery girl were in there too. As a bonus the class was taught by one of the nicest teachers around. Even thoughs he was a bit timid at first she could also be one of the strictest teachers around. –takes bite of chocolate pocky "yummy"-

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I saw Hinata chatting idly with TenTen. Great. I walked up to her and she smiled lightly a blush dusting over her cheeks. TenTen waved at me enthusiastically and I nodded back. She winked at Hinata who blushed deeper and walked away. I raised a brow at TenTen as she passed me but she just shook her head and grinned quite wolf-like if you asked me. I just shrugged it off and continued my little journey to Hinata. She smiled at me and gave me a slight nod before we started walking to next class together.

We walked into class and I saw Yuuki and Gaara talking but they were sitting pretty close. I smirked…knew it. Yuuki and Gaara were together or pretty close to getting together. I saw Gaara smirk at something she said and she raised a brow before he leaned in and kissed her cheek causing her to narrow her eyes and kiss him full on. Gaara's eyes were wide before I saw the amusement in his eyes. I shook my head at them and offered Hinata a seat. I did the whole pull the chair out like a prince thing causing her to blush deeply.

"N-N-Neji-kun?"

I smirked at that…Neji-kun eh? I like the sound of that.

"Yes?"

"Um…W-When will we b-be you know…g-getting m-married?"

I blinked owlishly…I never really thought about that…

"I don't know, yet…but don't worry we'll talk to your father later and set a date"

She nodded and looked up front as Iruka started to go over the things we did yesterday.

(after class) _yes….Im lazy I didn't want to write what happened in English…so bleh!_

I let out a tired sigh as the bell rang signally the hour and a half break…finally! I stood up and offered a hand to Hinata who took it with a dark blush. I chuckled and let her walk away with a head nod. She smiled and waved gently. I picked up my binder and looked over to see Sasuke and the brown haired girl bickering over something. With a raised eyebrow I walked over there to see what the chaos was about.

"Shut up you emo!" "Im not an emo! Your just some stupid chick" "Im not stupid! Im correct, you're the stupid one!" "You're wrong! Just accept deafeat!" "NO! I wont because theres no defeat to accept except for you!". I narrowed my eyes at them…truly perfect. "Sasuke?" he looked over at me and suddenly I saw an idea form in his head "Neji…tell Emiko that a tomato is a fruit!" (lol my dad and me had a whole big fight over this…this is kinda how it went from here on…Oh and my mom was like Neji im Emiko and my dads Sasuke) "Um…tomato is a fruit?" "NO! Tomato is a vegetable! It comes from a bush name one fruit that comes from a bush!" "Grapes, Strawberries, Blueberries" "Shut it" "You shut it" "Okay…um guys?" "You're so stupid a tomato is a vegetable!" "Silly little girl….a tomato is obviously a fruit it has seeds" "So? So does a cucumber!" "…" "HAH!"( lol I pwned my dad in this fight). I shook my head…Sasuke has an obsession over Tomatoes…every lunch he has tomato soup…the alien. "I will not let you insult my favourite vegetable!" ( this is where me and my dad ended our fight with wrestling :D) "SO? Tomato is my favourite fruit!" They paused…yeah perfect.

Sasuke quirked a brow at her. "You like Tomtoes?" She nodded "You do too?" He nodded. He smirked "want soup?" she nodded and they walked off. Wow…all that for nothing…stupid teenagers. Then again…I was getting married so who was I to speak? I just couldn't get rid of this feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I shrugged off the feeling and began walking to my dorm room with navy hair and lavender eyes on my mind.

Ugh…SO LONG! That was to make up for the uber short chappie from last time….Over a thousand word! WOO! Anyways…-points to review button- please?

Sasuke: I thought Naruto was going to be my rival?

Me: He is, he is….just wait till art class..

Sasuke: Hmph….

Me: -angrily takes a bite of pocky- _whispering_ Emo…

Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU COW?

Me: That's an insult to cows everywhere!

Sasuke: o.o huh?

Me: JA NE –skips away carrying Deidara with her-


	16. A date is set and the waiter returns

Chapter 16

HAHA! Chapter 16! YUSH! This story only has 30 chapters sooo its not that far. (laughs nervously) alright…ummmmmm SASUKE will do the disclaimer

Sasuke: (sighs and glares at me) OT doesn't own Naruto…thankfully

Why is everyone so mean? Anyways…enjoy and please review.

-Lens POV- (the waiter)

I sighed angrily as I looked at my new roommate. He had red hair and sea foam green eyes. He stared at with hatred in his eyes. What was with this kid? I didn't even know his name but apparently he knew everything he needed to to hate me. I unpacked my last article of clothing before facing him with a scowl on my face.

"Look kid, if you are gay just say it!"

"Im not. I have a girlfriend"

"Okay then."

He glared at me for a bit before grabbing his phone and texting a reply to somebody. The phone vibrated again and he looked up at me kind of shocked. I raised a brow at his shocked expression.

"What? Your girlfriend dump you?"

He glared at me but answered me anyway

"No. That was my friend…were you once a waiter?"

"yes…why?"

For some reason his glare got ten times worse and he stood up and pushed me against a wall

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He hissed at me from under his breath and I pulled away with slightly frightened eyes.

"Don't bother Neji or Hinata or I swear I will kill you"

I narrowed my eyes at him

"Oh yeah? Why should i?"

"Because, its rude to disturb a married couple?"

"MARRIED?"

"Not quite…but I will personally see that they will be"

"Tch. Good luck"

He glared at me again and pushed away from me and walked out the door. I stood there for a bit afterwards still not completely believing that the cutie from the restaurant was going to marry the lucky guy that was with her. AKA my mortal enemy.

I snorted angrily and I walked out the door to go find my navy haired beauty.

-NEJI POV-

Hinata sat beside me with her hand in mine. She was looking around nervously and I squeezed her and reasurringly. She smiled lightly at me and nodded. I looked back over to my father and Hizashi.

"Hinata-chan, I see everything is going well"

She nodded lightly at my father

"and Neji-kun?"

"Very well"

He nodded at looked over to Hizashi

"Any questions Hizashi?"

"Yes, actually"

"The floor is yours"

"Neji, Hinata-chan…have you set a date?"

"That is actually why we came to see you today"

Hizashi nodded and looked over at Hinata

"Honey, do you have any idea?"

She shook her head lightly and hizashi nodded

"How about this coming winter?"

She looked over at me and I smiled faintly and nodded she smiled with a light blush. Hizashi nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper. I sat back in my chair a little more and had to think for a moment.

Today was fall the thirteenth…we would be married before I knew about it. I looked over at Hinata to see with a glazed over look in her eyes. I guess she was thinking about the same thing I was. I squeezed her hand and she jumped looking over at me.

"We are getting married"

I whispered this to her and she smiled widely and blushed darkly before kissing my cheek. I was shocked for a moment before turning my head and pecking her lips lightly.

"AHEM"

Hinata jumped and looked over at Hizashi with a dark blush.

"g-Gomen"

He shook his head with a light smile on his face.

But, I still couldn't shake the bad feeling that was washing over me…

OKAY! That's the end of chapter 16 yes I know it is shorter but exams like to torture me soooo I will see you next week! Ja ne!

Sasuke: (glares at me) Please review (Stalks off)

Touchy…(dodges various sharp objects) haha! (runs for her dear life)


	17. Driving and holding hands

Chapter 17

OMG . Im back! Sorry that ive been gone for sooo long but I had exams, then I went on vacation, and then I had to catch up…But im back now! Also, im looking for a beta!

…Itachi do the disclaimer!

Itachi: OT doesn't own Naruto.

See! Hes nice to me! –glares at Sasuke-

Sasuke: Hn.

EMOOO…-dodges sharp object all ninja like- Mwahahahahaha :P

(Len POV)

I grit my teeth in barely supressed anger as I watched the girl and that jerk walk out of a building hand-in-hand. Why him? Why would she stick around with something with such cold friends? Suddenly I came to a hypothesis. SHE WAS FORCED! My eyes widened in shock and I turned my attention back to the supposedly engaged couple. She was blushing heavily and smiled meekly. Was she scared of him? He looked over at her fondly and she just nodded hesitantly. Her body language spoke of something that may either be fear or embarrassment. I went with fear.

(Neji POV)

Hinata blushed heavily when I mentioned a heir or heiress. She smiled at me in meek embarrassment.

"It'll be okay Hinata…a heir or heiress doesn't have to be created until we are three years into marriage"

"I-I-I know Neji-kun…I-I-Its just…I…I"

I furrowed my brothers at her fondly

"You would make a great mother"

She just nodded after getting over the shock, probably of hearing me say something so tender. I just wasn't that type of guy. I looked at her body language and it spoke heavily of embarrassment. I chuckled and patted the mound of navy hair that piled upon her head in delicate ringlets. She giggled cutely and blushed deeper.

"So Hinata…if we WERE to have a child…would you want a heir or heiress? "

"I-I don't know Neji.."

I nodded and a comfortable silence fell over us. I hummed lightly and felt extremely happy.

The drive home was also comfortable as I parked and we started to walk towards the school.

"N-Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Um..about your earlier question…"

I cocked my head to the right before remembering what I had said and smirked

"Yes?"

"Um..I-I-I think I w-would like a heir"

That toke me back. I thought all girls wanted little girl of there own, huh. I nodded.

"W-W-What about y-you?"

Did I want a boy or a girl?

"Gender is not the top priority in this matter. But if you want know what I want I will tell you. I would also like a heir"

She smiled happily and gripped my hand tighter within her small grasp. I returned her grasp firmly and she blushed. I smirked as a mischevious idea popped in my mind. I leaned down and kissed her cheek lovingly. Her whole face turned tomato red and even her ears where a shade or two darker. She turned her head and I noticed just how DARK her blush really was. I kissed her lips and she "meeped" and turned even darker, which was barely possible but somehow she achieved it.

I pulled away and smirked at the red dye covering her face and I chuckled lowly in my throat. She hit me lightly on the arm and turned away from me. I stopped chuckling and blew into her ear causing her to jump and clutch her ear. I smirked and pushed my hands into my pockets and offered my elbow to her. She looked at it judgingly but decided to take it with a blush. I gave her an actual smile as we walked down the street.


	18. Emiko and Sasuke? Together?

Chapter 18

Hey readers! OMG YES! ITS FIXED! Okay, um….HINATA-CHAN! Do the disclaimer!

Hinata: U-Um…O-Otaku Teme d-doesn't own N-Naruto. Mashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Review?

The campus came into view and I sighed. We were back at the school ,where that damned waiter was. Hinata put her other hand on my arm and I looked over towards her.

"Are y-you okay Neji-kun?"

"Yes, sorry Hinata …"

She nodded but gave my arm a firm squeeze, offering me a sincere smile. I smiled lightly back and walked into the school's main building. Hinata toke her arm out of mine, taking my hand instead. I smirked internally, the once shy girl was now holding my hand bravely. I opened the door to a long hallway and saw Sasuke and the mystery girl were leaning against the wall talking. I stopped and Hinata stopped with me. I quickly went behind the wall by them and listened in.

"Emiko…I saw you and Naruto yesterday in Art"

"Please Sasuke. Naruto is just some guy who likes me, I like you…"

"Then why didn't you push him away when he kissed you?"

"Do you honestly want to know?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and I raised a brow, I hadn't ever seen this side of Sasuke before. I guess this is how he acts when he likes a girl.

"It would be a nice change of pace"

"Okay, _Uchiha"_

I cringed when she spoke with such venom. Nobody had EVER spoke that way to Sasuke. He glared at her but said nothing. She spoke again,

"The reason I didn't push that orange idiot away is because, you know what, I was trying to make _you_ jealous! But I see that I shouldn't of bothered!"

"Why would you try to make me jealous you dumb broad! I love you!"

My eyes widened…Sasuke had never said those words to anybody

"Well you know what? You egotistical jerk, I love you too!"

With that she grabbed the front of his navy blue tshirt and pulled him to her. His eyes widened and he grabbed her before pulling her closer. They looked around awkwardly and I had to intervene,

"Oh! Just kiss you two!"

Their heads immediately snapped in my direction and a dark blush spread over both of their cheeks. I quickly dashed out of the hall with Hinata in tow. We ran until we ended up at the other end of the dorms. I slowed down to a walk and panted sitting down a bench, pulling my navy haired fiancé with me. She was breathing heavily and her face was red from extertion. I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She put her hands on her knees and took in big breaths of air. I rubbed her back through her dark purple sweater and she looked up at me. When she regulated her breathing she leaned back against the bench and held out her hand. I toke it brought it up to my lips, giving it a small kiss. She blushed deeply and laid our hands in her lap.

I let out a deep sigh into the navy locks and closed my eyes. I couldve fallen asleep if it werent for the nagging feeling that somebody was watching us. I re-opened my eyes and looked around, seeing nobody. I narrowed my eyes but closed my lavender eyes again and forced myself to relax. Here i was, the luckiest guy on the planet right now. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms and she was dozing off into sleep. I sighed again and rested my head against hers and soon fell asleep on the bench.

Reviews?


	19. Len makes his move!

Chapter 19

WOO! One chapter away from twenty! :D. Anyways, I had to go to the dentists today to get some fillings now it hurts when I smile! D:. Okay, I know last chapter was sorta filler but I promise this one will be more on track, the waiter IS in this one. QUICK PEEK: This is where the waiter makes his move :D! Alright so read and review please! And I hope you enjoy! And yes im a day late sorry!

Naruto: OT in no way shape or form, own Naruto. All rights belong to the AMAZING Kishimoto-san!

_LEN POV_

I snickered to myself as I left the store. I had just bought a bag of sleeping pills. My plan was to slip a couple of these into the jerk's drink and when he passed out save the girl! She must be terrified being forced into something like that. I just hope that stupid jerk hasn't stolen her everything yet! I wrinkled my nose I disgust at the mere thought. If he had I wouldn't just drug him! I would kill him!

I snapped out of my reverie as I spotted said jerk and girl. The girl was leaning on him with their hands in her lap. Despite her relaxed position her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. I bet he just made her leave class or something to come see him! I growled lowly in my throat. I toke in the beauty's appearance further. She was wearing a dark purple sweater and a long white skirt. Her navy hair was down. All and all she looked stunning. Suddenly, the jerk stood up and leaned towards the girl. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. I found myself raising a brow. He got her to stand as well and pulled her to him. She darkened and allowed him to grab her hand and lead her away from the bench.

I followed (*cough* stalked *cough*) them to the food court. GREAT! This was my opportunity. I grabbed some random kid with blonde hair.

"Hey kid, could you help me out?"

"Um…How?"

"Could you go distract those two for me?"

"Sure, but uh…why?"

"Just do it!"

"Touchy…"

I ignored his last statement and watched with glee as the kid walked over to them. He quickly got the two engaged in conversation and I slyly slid a couple pills inside of his drink. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! The jerk finally seemed to get fed up with the blonde and shooed him away and grabbed his now drugged drink and walked off with the girl. The blonde walked back over to me.

"Was that good enough?"

"Perfect."

"…Kay…Bye?"

"yes."

He gave me a weird look that I ignored and left. I smirked evilly and followed the couple to a park. I sat away from them but made sure they were in my sight and watched happily as the jerk drank all of his soda. The girl was completely oblivious as she ate her burger. I almost cooed when she got some ketchup stuck on her lip. But before i could go over there and get it off for myself the jerk grasped her chin and wiped it off gently with a napkin. The girl blushed and looked away. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She must be scared! Don't worry, I'll save you! Suddenly, the jerk's eyes drooped and he whispered something to the girl. I made out:

"Im a bit tired, im just gonna rest my eyes. Don't let me sleep to long okay Hinata?"

So her name was Hinata? What a pretty name!

"Okay Neji-kun"

His name was Neji? How lame! And whats with the "-Kun" at the end? She shouldn't use honorifics on her kidnapper!

The boy who I now knew as Neji closed his eyes and leaned back. I waited a bit till I knew the drugs were fully in effect and then I made my move.

I walked over there and stopped infront of Hinata. She looked up and instantly recognized me. She blushed and her eyes widened. I smirked, she must be happy to see her savoir.

"You…Y-You're the w-waiter…"

"That's right. Im here to save you babe."

"F-From w-w-what?"

"Him."

I jerked my head in his direction

"W-Why do I need saving for N-Neji-kun?"

"Why? Why you ask? Its obvious!"

She backed away slightly. Oh no! None of that! I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bench. She "Kyaa"-ed and tried to pull away. I was confused, shouldn't she be happy? I was saving her! No matter. I quickly grabbed some of the pills that had been used on Neji and forced them into her screaming mouth. With how worked up she was it quickly spread throughout her system. Her eyes drooped and she became limp. I smirked and picked her up, bridal style. I quickly threw her around onto my back and headed off in the direction of my dorm.

When I reached my destination I quickly opened the door and walked in. With a quick glance at the rack I noticed that my roommate had left his keys here. I smirked as I locked the door, perfect.

SCENE! How was it? Alright review please!


	20. Bridesmaids and Neji to the rescue

Chapter 20

Hey people! YAY CHAPTER 20! Only 10 more! WOOHOO! Alright, same drill as always, Review please!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be here right now? The only thing I own is the character Len in this story :D.

* * *

BEGIN

Hinata POV

I awoke with a headache and groggy eyes. I peered around the foreign room. There was a noise behind me and I saw a shadow moving around. Fear instantly went through me and I froze. There was a crash and a couple curses before the clatter ended. I managed to gather enough courage to look at where the noise was coming from. When I turned my head I saw the waiter that had drugged Neji and dragged me here. I felt tears well up in my eyes as he walked towards me.

"Hey, no need to be scared"

"W-w-what are y-you going t-to do w-with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you k-kidnapped m-me!"

"what? No! I was saving you from being forced into a marriage!"

"S-Saving?"

"Y-Yeah. Aren't you being forced. I mean you looked so scared"

"N-No…Neji and I are getting married because we want to"

"Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Well too bad, you're mine now"

"W-What?"

"You're mine now. Your precious Neji isn't here."

"He…He will"

"Sure…but he got quite a few pills, that will knock 'em out for awhile"

"No…"

"Get Comfortable, you'll be here for a LONG time"

I clenched my eyes shut and looked away from the waiter.

"W-Whats your name?"

"Len."

"Len...please let me go!"

"Why should I? That guy did nothing and you two are marrying! I could give you so much more!"

"Maybe you can give me anything that I want but I love Neji-kun!"

"Agh! Don't say that!"

"I love him, I love him, I love him!"

I was completely hysterical by now. I just kept on repeating those three words.

Suddenly there was a crash from the side of me. Me and Len whipped our heads around. I gasped, it was Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke standing in the doorway. They stepped forwards and I saw that Yuuki and Emiko were right behind them. The guys charged after Len as he spun around and the two girls ran over to me. I had never met these two girls but they looked at me with fondness. I felt my tears run down my cheeks as they helped my sluggish body up. I had to lean heavily against them but they barely seemed to care.

"C'mon we should get you outta here"

It was Emiko

"Are you stable enough?"

That was Yuuki. I nodded and they helped me outside. When we were in the hallway I realized that the guys had kicked down the door. I couldn't fanthom which one though. I looked over at Yuuki who was grinning wolfishly.  
"In case your wondering, it was Gaara."

I nodded and let them lead me to the girls dorm. We ended up at mine and Yuuki's dorm room. Emiko helped me lay down and Yuuki went to get me some water to help get the pills out of my system. I thanked them and drank the water quickly.

"So, did that guy do anything to you?"

I looked over at Yuuki and shook my head

"If he did…ooh he would be dead, if Gaara hasn't killed him already"

She grinned and Emiko rolled her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

She smiled and then bit her lip.

"So..you and Neji?"

I turned red and looked away

"Um..y-yeah were e-engaged"

Yuuki and Emiko nodded and then looked at eachother before looking back at us

"Bridesmaids?" They questioned in unision

I smiled and nodded. They laughed lightly and I toke in their different appearacnces. Yuuki was decked out in a black tanktop with dark blue wristbands on both wrists. She also had on a midnight blue mini skirt with black and blue striped leggings. She also had on high heeled boots. Her black hair was pulled back by a silver clip that made her hair look punky. She had black nail polish on and eye makup.

I turned my attention to Emiko. Her hair was down and shaping her face and she had on some mascara. Her outfit was a white tanktop and navy skinny jeans. She had on black and white bracelets on her left wrist. Her feet were covered by black converse.

I looked at myself in a dark purple sweater and white skirt. On my feet were white sandals. I looked so plain compared to these too. Yuuki gave me a peace sign and helped me sit up.

"I have one more request…"

I tilted my head a bit

"you have to let us do your make up and hair for the wedding"

I laughed and nodded. Emiko spoke up next,

"Whos your maid of honor?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…maybe my little sister?"

"Awh how old is she?"

"Shes around 14 now"

"cute!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes this time at Emiko gushing over my little sister.

"Can I do her makeup and hair too?"

"Sure"

I smiled at the two girls who had suddenly become my best friends. They smiled/smirked back at me and began talking again. I felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness wash over me.

* * *

AND SCENE!

Muahaha! Imma end it there. :D yay the plot bunnies came back! :D Alright so that was chapter 20 and next week will be 21! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

-Points at review button- Please? I wanna know how im doing.


	21. Beating up Len!

Chapter 21

Hey guys! Heres Chapter 21, only 9 more chapters to go until this is finished . Alright same drill, please enjoy and review :D.

Disclaimer: I am unable to buy Naruto because I am broke right now… plus I don't know enough Japanese to communicate with Kishimoto-sama…

* * *

(NEJI POV)

I had awoken stiff and sore on the park bench where I faintly remembered falling asleep. I looked over to my right and jumped up as I saw that Hinata was nowhere in sight. I immediately knew that, that blasted waiter had taken her. I clenched my jaw as I ran towards Sasuke's dorm room. I didn't even bother to knock and just slammed the door open, Yuuki, Emiko, Sasuke, and Gaara were all there. They all snapped their heads in my direction. I panted slightly and breathed out,

"Hinata, Waiter…help me."

Sasuke and Gaara jumped up and walked out the door with me.

"WAIT!"

I spun around and saw Yuuki and Emiko standing there,

"We'll take Hinata back to Yuuki's dorm"

Yuuki nodded as if to confirm Emiko's words. I smiled softly and nodded, my face trained back into an angry expression. The five of us set off to Gaara's dorm. One thought lingering on my mind,

"Please, Please be okay Hinata".

* * *

We arrived quite quickly. We stood outside the door of Gaara's room. From the inside I could hear hysterical cries of:"

"I love him, I love him, I love him"

I was repeated over and over again by the female voice known as Hinata. I could also hear the waiter screaming at her to shut up. I looked at Gaara and he nodded, reaching into his pant's pocket. He fumbled around in them for a moment before his face blanched,

"What? Whats wrong Gaara?"

"I..i don't have my key"

I sighed angrily and paced slightly. Gaara placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him only to see a smirk crossing his lips. I furrowed my brows and he just shook his head in a dismissive matter. He turned to the door and backed up a bit. I heard him whisper just before he swung at the door with his foot,

"Len, you're a complete moron. You're lucky if we don't kill you"

I couldn't help but agree with the words, if "Len" had done anything to Hinata I swear I would kill him! The door fell to the ground with a thud and it seemed to startle both occupants of the room. I saw Hinata's face light up at seeing me, she wasn't hysterical anymore either. I saw Len trying to run into the kitchen and I felt my rage rise up. I quickly looked to Sasuke and Gaara and saw they were just about to do the same thing. We all nodded and lunged at Len. He squawked as he landed on the floor. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yuuki and Emiko take Hinata out of the room, I nodded. Good. Hinata didn't have to see me in a blind rage.

Sasuke grabbed Len's arm as held them above his head as he stood behind him. Gaara had pinned his legs aswell. Len was helpless infront of me and I smirked. Finally. Without hesitation or giving him a chance to speak I punched him as hard as I could in the gut. He made a choked noise and I relished in it. Sasuke and Gaara didn't even flinch as I reeled my other arm back, just to do the same thing, in the same spot. He cried out but I didn't even blink. Delivering another blow to the same spot again I began to pick up the pace of my punches. Soon enough tears were streaming down his face.

I slowed down to a full stop and looked up at the blonde waiter's face. I narrowed my pale eyes in disgust. He looked weakly up and me before blacking out. Gaara and Sasuke let go of him and he slid down to the floor. I spat on the floor and left to go see Hinata. I had restrained myself, I swear, if Len ever comes near Hinata I wont hesitate to kill him. We walked over the door and I couldn't help but notice that Gaara seemed pretty happy about kicking down the door. I rolled me eyes and looked down at my knuckles, I punched him hard enough to slam him into the wall. The result was resistance from his body and bruised knuckles. I curled and uncurled my fingers feeling the joints stiffen slightly. I sighed, a small consequence compared to what I was gaining in return. With that thought in my mind I picked up my pace to go see Hinata.

* * *

YAY~! That's all for this chapter. Next week will be longer…Im a bit nauseous and cranky. Anyways.

-points at review button-

:D


	22. Characterssorry not a real chap

Hey guys, um there has been some confusion on the characters I've added to the story. So I thought I would write a little description of each character I'm using frequently. Okay? So here we go!

* * *

Neji Hyuuga: The main character of the story and the story is told in his POV. He is the son of a hardwood company that is merging with another. His father, Hisashi owns the company.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga: The second main character of the story, sometimes told in her POV. She is the daughter of Hiashi who is merging with Hisashi's company to stay safe. In this, she is engaged to Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

Len Kuro (the waiter): The blonde waiter that got fired when he fought with Neji in a restaurant. He is in love with Hinata and believes that she is being forced to marry Neji.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha: One of Neji's closest friends. Love interest: Emiko Kurasu

* * *

Gaara Subaku (sp?): One of Neji's closest friends. Love Interest: Yuuki Ichigo

* * *

Emiko Kurasu: A new student at the college. Friends with Hinata and Yuuki. Love Interest: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Yuuki Ichigo: A student at the college. Friends with Emiko and Hinata. Love Interest: Gaara Subaku (sp?) .

* * *

OTHER:

Naruto Uzumaki: Rival to Sasuke for Emiko.

Sakura Haruno: A girl that likes Neji, who hates her.

Ino Yamanaka: Sakura's lackey

* * *

And that's it. These are just the basic characters. If you have anymore questions just leave it in a review or Inbox me and ill answer as fast as I can. Also, a few people have asked me about the wedding, that will be the final chapter so you guys are stuck waiting, sorry . But it will be here soon! It will be the longest chapter aswell. So I hope all you guys are super stoked for it and I will see you on Tuesday!


	23. THE KISS!

Chapter 22

Hello people! Im better than last week :D. You guys probably could care less…you just want me to shut up and write T^T! Anyways….here you go!

Disclaimer: Sadly….i do not own Naruto…the only things I own in this story are the characters Len, Emiko and Yuuki!

Review and enjoy!

(Neji POV)

We reached the dorm in probably what was record time. I slammed the door open not even bothering to knock in the mood I was in right now. My eyes instantly met with Hinata's across the room. I let out a relieved sigh. She didn't look hurt or anything. I walked over there and plopped down beside her on the bed, pulling her into my chest. I could feel her hot face through my shirt but I didn't care. All that mattered was that Hinata was safe. The only thing I couldn't figure out is why the waiter had kidnapped Hinata. What had happened between the two? I pushed Hinata away from me gently and looked in her eyes.

"Hinata…do…do you know why Len kidnapped you?"

She nodded and looked to the side awkwardly before looking at me in the eyes again,

"He…He thought t-that I was be-being f-f-f-forced to m-marry y-you"

I clenched my jaw and felt my eye twitch slightly. That dumb waiter! I wasn't forcing Hinata into anything! I loved her and from what I heard she loved me too! Everything is consensual.

"You told him the truth I assume?"

She nodded and I smiled faintly. I looked around and saw that Gaara and Sasuke were busy talking with their significant others and quickly placed my hand on Hinata's chin. She blushed and looked up at me. I leaned towards her ears and whispered lowly,

"Relax…Hinata just let me try something"

I pulled back a bit and saw just how _deep_ her blush was.  
"Hey…don't pass out on me now"

She shook her head 'no' and I chuckled lightly.

"Close your eyes"

She complied and shut her eyes hiding her lavender eyes from me. I looked over to the side and saw that Emiko and Yuuki had picked up on what I was doing and made sure their boyfriends were paying attention to them. I silently thanked the girls and brushed my thumb over her lips. I felt her breath rush over my thumb in a gasp. I smirked lightly and tilted her head lightly. Her face, somehow, had gotten eve redder and I thought that if I didn't do something soon then she would really pass out. I closed my eyes to half-mast and tilted my head in the opposite direction. Her breath was quick and cool over my thumb as she waited for me to make my next move. A thought briefly ran through my mind. This would be our first kiss. I took a deep breath and slowly pressed my lips against hers. I kept my eyes opened slightly to see her reaction.

At once her eyes flew open and she looked at me. She caught my squinted eyes and I closed them reasurringly. Slowly, I felt her eye lashes brush my cheeks as she closed them. I cracked one eye open slightly and saw that her blush had decreased but it was still heavy on her cheeks. I smiled lightly and pulled away not wanting to push Hinata any further. As soon as I pulled away Hinata opened her eyes again and looked at me slightly shocked. I smirked as she brought a hand up to her lips. I thought back to how her lips felt against mine.

They weren't goopy or anything like the forced kiss from Sakura. Her lips were soft and smooth, not chapped like most people's were. I knew my lips were slightly dry but not chapped or anything. I smiled as she finally looked at me again. I offered her my hand and she took it placing out linked hands beside her on the bed. Finally, Sasuke and Gaara looked over here and got up. The plopped down on the floor and eventually me and Hinata did the same. Emiko was talking to Yuuki animatedly while it seemed the dark haired girl could care less. Emiko eventually gave up and started talking to Hinata and asking question frequently. For being Sasuke's perfect match she seemed quite energetic. It seemed Sasuke got enough of her talking and wrapped one arm around her stomach. She stopped talking and looked back at him. He pulled her towards him and kissed the top of her head. I thought that would make her stop talking. I knew if Sasuke did that to any other girl it would work.

She blinked a couple times before rolling her eyes. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips before pushing him back so he landed flat on his back. He looked at her stunned and she stuck her tounge out at him before turning back to Hinata.

Me and Gaara were stunned. No girl had EVER rejected Sasuke Uchiha. Nor, had Sasuke Uchiha shown any interest in a girl. I looked over at Gaara to see him with an arm wrapped around Yuuki. She had her head on his shoulder and apparently they were listening to his Ipod. She turned to look at him and kissed him lightly before going back to her spot. Gaara simply stroked her leg twice before going back to relaxing. It must be some unspoken language between the two. I shrugged and placed my hand on Hinata's head. I pulled her head back slightly and kissed her forehead before letting her go. I heard Emiko squeal and Hinata squeak lightly. I smirked and closed my eyes leaning against the bed as Emiko began a whole new torrid of questions.

SCENE! How was it? Kinda short I know…but 8 more chapters to go until the wedding scene!


	24. Sasuke and Emiko

Chapter 23

Hello guys! I'm on time…for once! Yes, this is chapter 23 of HWAW. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review! OH! Also, this will be kind of focused on Emiko's and Sasuke's relationship. Along with Itachi and Naruto making an appearance.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke never would've left and Sakura would've died. Also, Asuma would be alive!

ENJOY!

(Emiko POV)

I sighed as Neji, Gaara, and Hinata went in the opposite direction of us. Gaara heading to the headmasters and Neji and Hinata headed towards their dorm rooms. I ran a hand through brown locks and looked over at Sasuke who seemed deep in thought. I wondered if he was still thinking about the one art class where Naruto kissed me. Well, its not like it was planned or I liked him. It was to make the ice princess crack. Our arms were swinging close to eachother. So close that I knew if I moved over even a bit our hands would bump together. He, however, seemed unaffected. I thought back to the dorm room. I had pushed him away. Why? I had hated Sasuke ever since I met him…only know realizing what my feelings were. I thought he was a stuck-up prick that could go die in a hole. But now, if he left I think my heart would never cease its aching.

We passed the art class and I stopped. A few feet ahead Sasuke stopped as well, looking back at me.

"Why did you stop?"

"I need something in the art room"

"What do you need?"

"My drawing supplies"

"Hn. Okay"

I had learned that Sasuke was able to draw only a week ago when I barged into his dorm room without knocking. He had looked up with wide eyes and I had simply stood there and smirked. I knew he wasn't just taking art for a credit!

We walked into the art room and I ran to the back of the large room in a small room where my supplies were kept. The teacher, Deidara Iwa (A/N: sorry, so unoriginal!) promised me that my supplies would be kept safe in the room. When I turned around I was face to nose with a certain blonde boy. I tilted my head up slightly and gazed into azure eyes. I had to admit, this boy was beautiful in a sunny kind of way. Unfortunately, I went for the dark mysterious type. He gave me a wide grin and not really knowing what to do in this situation I simply gave him a soft smile. He must've taken that as an all is okay card because he snatched my supplies from my hand before he set them on a shelf nearby. I was about to open my mouth to protest before he wrapped one tan arm around my waist. I felt my eye twitch before they widened in shock. When I realized what was going on Sasuke had walked in to see Naruto Uzumaki's lips pressed against my unwilling ones.

I pulled away immediately and hissed in disgust. I looked over at Sasuke and knew he figured out it wasn't my fault. His dark eyes were filled with rage. He grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt before dragging him out of the small room. I rolled my eyes before grabbing my supplies of the table and running out to stop the fight that had probably already started. That's why when I got out of the room I was surprised to see Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, holding the two boys apart by their shirts.

"Honestly little brother, I thought you had more manners than this"

"don't reprimand me Itachi! It's the *usuratonkachi's fault!"

"Tsk, tsk, little brother we shouldn't blame others"

"Im not! Let go of me you stupid *weasel!"

The brothers continued to argue and Sasuke continued to insult the other males in the room. I sighed, finally getting fed up with this. I walked between the two boys and grabbed Sasuke's face between my two palms. He stopped immediately and looked at me, confusion swirling in his orbs.

"Oi *baka! I love _you_ okay?_ You_. Not anybody else. So you don't need to tear anybody to pieces just because some blonde misinterpreted a smile. Okay?"

I saw Sasuke nod slowly and I could tell Itachi and Naruto were shocked that he hadn't gotten mad when I called him a baka. I sighed and rolled my green eyes. God this boy was possessive. I kissed his cheek and turned around to face Naruto. He looked slightly sheepish and embarrassed. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry Naruto, but I like Sasuke. I know you've probably heard that a lot and I'm sorry to make you hear it once again but…that's the way it is for me"

He nodded and I hugged him lightly. I turned to Itachi and smiled lightly, offering my hand.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. Well, I think you should know that your *outou had a girlfriend. My name is Emiko Kurasu"

Itachi blinked then smirked. He toke my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you Emiko."

"Agreed"

Sasuke looked between me and his "evil" brother before sighing. I smirked and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"Ja!"

I called to the males in the room. The both raised a hand and I pulled Sasuke out of the classroom.

We reached my dorm room which I shared with a girl named TenTen. She was nice but her boyfriend was a little over powering. I stopped infront of the closed door and leaned against it only to have a pale hand land beside my head. I opened my eyes and stared into onyx orbs. I saw a flicker of something in Sasuke's eyes. I couldn't identify it until he leaned in to place a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his snake around my waist. I felt myself smiling and a smirk was against my own lips.

It was love.

And I'm positive my roommate was spying on us through the hole in the door.

And that's it! :D how was it? See you on the review board!


	25. Gaara and Yuuki

Chapter 24

Hello guys. This chapter, like the last will be focused on a particular relationship. This one between Gaara and Yuuki. The following chapters will be wedding preparation in which Hanabi will appear. This all leading up to chapter 30 with the wedding scene and the night after the wedding :D. Alright…on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights to Kishimoto-sama!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

(Yuuki POV)

I closed the door to my dorm room and checked my cell phone. It was 1:45 am and I was still awake. A couple days ago a moronic waiter had decided to drug and then kidnap my roommate who is getting married soon. She is still kind of fidgety but I expected as much. I sighed quietly and look out the long glass window that substituted as a wall. I rested my head against the wall behind me. With a quick glance around I started to walk down the hall towards the exit. I know he's still awake.

I reached the exit fairly quickly and pushed the door open. The chilly night air hit me. I sighed, winter would be here soon enough. I walked out into the night, my boots crunching on fallen leaves and small twigs.

When I reached the boys' dorm I made sure nobody was around before jumping up onto a box beside the wall. Above the box was a ladder for the janitors to use to get up onto the roof. I climbed it with ease and soon enough I was on the roof. I scanned the flat top and saw a figure leaning against a heat vent. With a small smirk I walked over to him. Said figure turned and sea foam eyes met with shocking blue. With a raised brow I sat beside him, mindful of my skirt. I felt an arm drape around my shoulder and I leaned my head against a sturdy shoulder. I saw a wire hanging from his shirt and I picked it up and placed it in my ear that faced the sky.

_Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

I looked up at him, fine brow raised. He simply whispered into my hair,

"Listen closely…"

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?_

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

The song faded out and I took the ear bud and looked him straight in the eyes. He blinked slowly and I raised my hand to brush against the "Ai" tattoo on his forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. I took a moment to take him in. He was pale with ruby red hair. His eyes were heavily rimmed, evidence of his insomnia. His eyes are what captivated me the most. A sea-foam green that I didn't think was natural when I first saw them. His eyes slid open an inch and his turned his head so he could brush his lips against my hand. I felt my features soften before I leaned forward to capture his lips with my own.

He pressed back against me and I was shocked at how desperate it felt. Like he was scared to lose me. He pulled back quickly and turned his attention to the night sky. I raised a hand to touch my lips before closing my eyes. It was silent besides, the faint sound of the music coming from his headphones. I placed my head back on his shoulder before I was pulled to lay half on and half off of him. My his pressed against his stomach. I looked down into his captivating eyes and I felt myself lean forward to press my forehead against his. We both closed our eyes and the feeling of his lashes brushing across mine made me shiver. With both drew in a breath before leaning back and enjoying the night together. Sometimes, words weren't needed. Especially between us.

* * *

Thats it! Um, read and review please. See you next week. Ja. 3


	26. Planning and a tuxedo

Chapter 25

Hey guys, I know this is late but I had some Internet troubles. So sorry. Anyways this is chapter 25 of HWAW. These next 4 chapters will be kinda filler/ wedding prep. Hanabi will make an appearance NEXT week.

Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: OT doesn't own Naruto…if she did Sakura would've died, Sasuke never would have left, and Asuma never would have died.

* * *

(NEJI POV)

I sighed deeply as the wedding planner went over the price for the tenth time. We had constantly changed the decorations to accomadate the budget set by Hizashi. The deal was that Hizashi would pay for the decorations if Hiashi paid for Hinata's dress. I thought Hizashi was a fool for offering to pay for all of the decorations. That was until I saw how much some of the dresses could cost.

I rubbed my temples in frustration as the planner decided to bring out yet ANOTHER book with completely NEW designs. I looked over at Hinata who seemed a bit overwhelmed. She glanced over at me for help and I simply sighed again. I looked down to my lap where the names of some of the designs we liked were written in black ink on my note pad. Reaching over the table I closed the book that the planner was flipping through furiously. He blinked and looked up at me.

"I think we have enough designs to look through, thank you"

"really? Are you sure you don't want to look through any other?"

My eyebrow twitched lightly

"Yes I am sure."

I stood from my seat and offered Hinata help up. She smiled lightly and accepted it gracefully. Holding her dainty hand in mine and pulled her up. I retrieved my note pad from the floor where it had fallen and nodded to the planner.

"Good day"

And with that I headed out the door, my fiancé in tow.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I plopped down beside my father. He patted my back reassuring me. Hiashi turned his attention to his daughter and pulled out a book with thousands of pictures of dresses. Hinata scooted closer to see the dresses before suddenly shooting up. I raised a brow at her odd behaviour. Hiashi and Hizashi raised a brow as well.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry. But I pr-promised two of m-my friends that they could b-be bridesmaids"

Hiashi simply smiled fondly and nodded,

"Go and fetch them. It is alright"

She nodded and I stood to follow her but was yanked down by my father. I turned my head to face him with a confused expression written clearly over my face. He gave me an evil smirk that let me know I was in for even more planning and discussing. Hinata gave me a soft smile before slipping out the door of my father's company.

"You my boy…have to pick out a tuxedo"

I groaned low in my throat. I hated dressing up so formally. Even with that being the case I found myself normally dressed in formal clothes for events planned by my father. My last tuxedo had shrank so I had to be fitted for a new one. I dreaded the thought but complied and exited the large company doors.

* * *

I walked into my dorm rooms with a regretful sigh. I placed the bag that held my tuxedo on a nail that I just nailed into the wall. I zipped open the bag and placed the receipt inside of the jacket pocket. I made sure that the shoes were also placed on my dresser beside the bag. After making sure they were no scuffs or marks I walked out of my room, locking the door behind me.

I headed down the hallway towards Hinata's dorm room. I knocked and heard a "enter" from Yuuki. I opened the door and saw Emiko, Hinata, and Yuuki all sitting on the floor with a book between the three. Yuuki looked up and frowned,

"You're not Gaara"

"No. No I'm not"

"Hm.

Hinata looked up and over her shoulder.

"Oh. Hello Neji-kun"

"Hello Hinata. Are you looking at dresses with Yuuki and Emiko?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, we are having a hard time deciding on a style"

"Ah, that is unfortunate. What have you narrowed it down to?"

"Well-…"

Emiko interrupted,

"NO! Hinata you cannot tell Neji what your dress will look like! It causes bad luck if the groom knows what the bride will look like before the wedding"

Hinata blinked rapidly before blushing.

"I…I h-had no idea"

"its alright Hinata!"

Emiko beamed at Hinata who smiled softly. The door clicked open behind me.

I turned to see Gaara and Sasuke walking in. They looked surprised to see me.

"Hey."

Was the calm greeting I received

"Hello. Why are you two here?"

It was Gaara who answered,

"A male opinion on wedding dresses"

I nodded and let the inside.

"Okay, I see my assistance is not needed her for much longer so I believe I will depart"

The five occupants nodded and I kissed Hinata on the forehead before walking out, closing the door behind me.

I opened my door and flopped on my bed. I looked at the black bag that concealed my new suit. Next week…next week I would be getting married to a navy haired beauty. Nothing could go wrong…

* * *

AND SCENE! Again, im SO sorry its two days late by my internet likes to torment me…:P. Anyways, I will see you on Tuesday!


	27. Measuring and Finding a dress

Chapter 26

Hey guys…uh sorry that I wasn't able to update last night. I was stuck in a Rogers store with an incompetent employee :S. Anyways, this chapter will have Hanabi. So enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: OT doesn't own Naruto, if she did Sasuke wouldn't have left, Sakura would've died in the forest of death, and Asuma would still be alive and taking care of his baby!

(Hinata POV)

I walked across the hallways of my old house quietly, not wanting to disturb the household. I was back at home for the weekend. The dress store we were getting my dress tailored at was closer to home so i decided to just stay here. Neji was here as well but staying in the east wing. I was in the west wing. My father had made sure that there was no possible way that we would close to one another's sleeping quarters. His room was right by the hallway that divided the wings so he would know if we even attempted ANYTHING. My face flamed at the thought of doing…that…with Neji.

I reached the doorway of my little sister, Hanabi. I was a bit worried about how she would take to wearing a dress. She was a total tomboy and hadn't worn a skirt since she had been able to make her own clothing choices. She stuck to jeans and capris ( A/N: Sounds like me :D) I knocked gently and the door opened to reveal Hanabi. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a white tank-top and slightly baggy jeans. She looked up at me. I offered her a light smile. I watched her carefully as a light smirk spread across her lips,

"Onee-san…your boobs have gotten even larger"

My face flamed once more as I squeaked and covered my chest even though I was wearing a long sweater and a light jacket.

"Ha-Hanabi!"

"What? I was only telling the truth"

I whined lightly before straightening up again, trying to cool my face down. I walked into her room and saw the various books around the room. She was studying hard to get into a good grades in school. She was only 11 but was able to do very advanced things. The school was even considering letting her skip a grade…or two.

I turned back around and saw Hanabi sitting on her bed reading.

"Hanabi?"

"Yes?"

"Im here to talk to you about the dress"

She sighed and I could tell she didn't like where this was going.

"Continue"

"W-Well, I wanted your opinion on the d-dress. Also to get you f-fitted for your dress"

"Ah yes. I have to wear a dress for this don't I?"

"Y-yes"

"Alright…lets just get this over with Onee-san"

I nodded and walked out of the door first, Hanabi followed me and closed the door behind her. We walked down the long corridor until we reached the stairs that led down to the main hallway. Walking down them we reached an open room where the door was visible. We headed to the door were there were maids waiting there.

"Ah, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama"

Hanabi smiled lightly,

"Hello Mei-chan"

The maid smiled prettily. She lifted her head and ebony locks spilled over her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone brightly. My eyes scanned her face a little more before landing on the deep scar that ran across her left cheek.

"Where are the young ladies going today?"

"Tell Kai to prepare a car. We are going to a dress shop"

For a brief moment the thought that Hanabi was more like a heiress than me ran across my mind but I brushed it off. If father didn't think that I was fit I wouldn't have been chosen, even if I was first born.

The maid nodded, did a curtsey and left to go fetch Kai the butler. (A/N: That doesn't sound right… :S) Hanabi turned her attention to me again.

"One question Onee-san"

"Y-Yes?"

"The dress isn't pink right?"

I smiled and laughed lightly,

"No, Hanabi its not pink. Its actually a soft cream color"

"Good. I hate pink"

She shuddered and I laughed softly again.

The bell rang cheerfully as I opened the door to the shop. The shopkeeper instantly turned around and looked at me.  
"Ah, you must be Hinata Hyuuga?"

I nodded and she smiled widely

"GREAT! We were expecting you!"

I toke in the shopkeepers appearance, she seemed a little brash and rough to own a wedding dress store. She had short purple hair that was kept in a spiky ponytail. Her eyes were soft brown and she wore a light brown summer dress.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your consultant"

I nodded and we followed her into the back.

I looked at all of the styles of dresses that were there. Sweetheart, Mermaid, Empire, Princess. My mind was beginning to swim will all the options. Anko sat me down on the couch as began asking some questions.

"So do you want a strapless dress?"

"Y-Yes…"

"It will show off her huge boobs"

"H-HANABI!"

"Just saying…"

Anko snickered lightly before getting back to schedule.

"Do you want a floor length dress?"

"Y-yes… and if we can g-go a bit l-longer than that it w-would be great"

"Yes we can do that"

"T-Thank you"

"Final Question: Price range?"

I looked over at Hanabi before she answered,

"Don't have one really"

Anko's eyes lit up

"That makes this so much easier. Now Hanabi, we have to measure you so we can tailor the dress, along with Hinata. So please come this way"

Anko got out some measuring tape and ordered me to stand on the pedestal that sat in the middle of the room. She wrapped it around my hips,

"34"

My waist

"29"

Then my bust

"38"

She looked up at me with a grin. I raised a fine brow with a confused expression.

"You have the body every girl would KILL for!"

I blushed and stepped off the pedestal letting Hanabi on. Anko measured Hanabi's hips.

"22"

Her waist

"20"

Then her bust

"25. You have the making of a body like your sisters!"

"So Im gonna have gigantic boobs? Troublesome…"

My face flamed at Hanabi's crude statement but I shrugged it off. Anko brought us back out to the front and let us browse through dresses.

"Onee-chan look at this one"

I turned and gasped at the dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was tighter around the torso and turned into an a-line dress at the bottom. It reached the ground and the extra fabric made a small clump around the bottom.

"Its b-beautiful Hanabi"

"Try it on!"

"R-right."

Anko walked over and led me to a dressing room. She ordered me to strip and I did so blushing madly. She shimmied the dress over my hips and it slid up my torso. She used clamps to make the dress fit as it must before making sure everything fit right. She opened the door and let me walk out to where hanabi was waiting on a couch.

"Wow! Onee-san you look amazing. Neji will drop dead when he sees you"

My face heated at the comment and imaging Neji's reaction to the dress.

"Do you like this one?"

Anko asked and I smiled at her. I did a little spin in the dress and smiled widely. I loved this dress,

"Yes. I love this dress"

She smiled

"Is this the one?"

I bit my lip before nodding.

"GREAT!"

"Um…H-How much?"

"Oh! Its 56000 yen" (A/N: $5600 if you don't know the conversion)

I smiled and nodded, thanking her for the dress. I headed back to the dressing room to change. I found my dress!

SCENE! How was it? Review please, the number of hits aren't close to the number of reviews… D:


	28. Glares and Guitars A VENUE

Chapter 27

Hey guys! Only three more chapters! Are you excited for the wedding scene? Truth be told, that's the scene that will probably be the hardest for me...I've only been to two weddings…ever. So, if it's a bit off I'm VERY sorry. It's just me sucking…again. Anyways…I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please review. As writers I bet you know how happy it makes you when you get a review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto why would I be here? But, Sakura SHOULD have died…stupid plotline.

(NEJI POV)

I was walking down the street with Hinata's hand in mine. It was nice and sunny even though the weather had gotten cold. She was wearing a dark blue jacket that had a white sweater underneath. She wore a long lavender skirt and her hair was twisted into an elegant braid that fell over one shoulder. I was in denim jeans with a white t-shirt and a black jacket. I rubbed my thumb over her petal soft hands as we walked into a café. Hinata's cheek were light pink from the cold and I thought she looked completely adorable. Tucked under her arm was a collection of photos from different venues. I looked up when I heard a guitar being strum. I was surprised when I saw a girl that was in mine and Hinata's music class.

She had blonde hair that was usually kept in four spiky pigtails but it was down right now. Her eyes were covered by tan eyelids. That tan skin that ran all over her body (A/N:...For some reason that sounded perverted…) was covered with a white sundress with purple swirls up the right side. On the floor beside her feet was a cream coloured guitar case. On the widest part there was three purple circles. The strumming was soft and my eyes widened when she began to sing.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Yeah, mmm 

__I thought about the lyrics but I had no idea who she would be singing about. I looked over at Hinata who seemed just as puzzled. Good I wasn't the only one. I was pulled from my thoughts as she began singing again._  
There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

And I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible 

I was surprised to find myself feeling bad for a girl that I barely knew. She seemed so tough. It was amazing to see this side of her. I briefly looked down at the collection of photos and I spotted a long pathway that opened up in a large meadow. I pictured it with frost covering the ground giving everything a light glow. I spotted a large hotel in the background and decided that this place was perfect. I tapped Hinata's arm and she turned to me. I pointed down at the photo. She looked down and gasped. I smirked. _That _was a good reaction. __

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, were invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile...

The girl finished singing and looked around a bit nervously before looking down when she received no applause. I felt anger rise in me. That girl had probably just sung out all of her feelings onstage and nobody cared. I saw Hinata was upset as well. That settled it. I coughed loudly, making everyone turn to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at them and began to clap, loudly. Hinata quickly joined me. Nobody moved a muscle. I glared hard and they all began clapping. I looked up at the girl and saw that she was shocked. I simply gave her a two fingered wave. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes playfully before giving me the one finger salute. I chuckled.

We left the café after settling on the venue that I had looked at earlier. Hinata loved the feel to it and I didn't blame her. She looked over at me and stopped. I stopped as well about two feet in front of her.

"Hinata?"

She smiled before walking forward and wrapping her arms around me. I was a bit taken back by the action but toke advantage of it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. Taking in the scent of lavender and vanilla. She also very faintly smelled of cleaning supplies but somehow it added to the mixture perfectly. I placed my head over top of hers before lightly kissing the top of it. Then something occurred to me.

"How did dress shopping go?"

She smiled and laughed lightly.

"It was…amusing"

"Amusing?"

"Hanabi was measured thoroughly to make sure it fit completely right…as was I"

I chucked before finding a way to embarrass Hinata…she was so cute when she blushed!

"So…what are your measurements?"

Instantly, her face flamed red and she squeaked and pulled away. Her mouth was wide open and she looked speechless. She stuttered as she tried to say something but her mouth ended up open again. I walked over to her and, placing two fingers under her chin, placed her jaw back into a regular closed position.

"Ne, Hinata…if you leave your mouth open like that flies will find a way in"

She blushed again but simply kept her mouth closed and grabbed my hand. Tommorow we were headed to see the venue.

Sorry if it was a little filler…they picked a venue and next week they are going to see it…anybody else hate the new setup for your profile? :S still confused by it… anyways review please!


	29. Venue and the awkward moment

Chapter 28

OMG…Im not dead! I simply was busy…all damn week. Between helping my grandmother, exams, and projects…I had NO spare time. Sorry for not updating last week. Anyways, on my first day of work..i got SOAKED! And now im getting sick…Lovely huh? Nah my throat _kills. _Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. They go see the venue!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish… :(

Enjoy and please review

(NEJI POV)

We walked along the stone pathway that led into that actual venue. Just as I had thought, the place was quiet and calming. I looked down and saw that Hinata seemed completely relaxed here. That would be a good thing. If she got nervous before the wedding at least she wouldn't be too nervous. Hopefully.

We reached the center of the meadow that we had seen in the picture and saw the wedding planner sitting on a picnic blanket with a variety of foods and cakes around him. I sighed, so we were also picking out foods today. He looked up and saw us, immediately ushering us towards him. Hinata gave a light squeeze to my hand and continued forwards.

"NEJI, HINATA! SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!"

That man was going to make me deaf…I swore it.

"Hello …"(A/N: Guess who? )

The half French man lunged at me and gripped me in a bone-crushing hug. I shuddered. He was almost worse than Gai-sensei…I let out another shudder at the thought of the man. Suddenly a mop of brown hair caught my attention. I pushed the blonde man off of me and looked down at the tomboyish girl. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and feminine blue tank-top. Long brown hair was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head.

"Tamaki…Shut up"

I snickered and I heard Hinata giggle slightly. The brunette then turned her brown doe eyes to me and smiled,

"Hello, I am Haruhi Suoh" (A/N: SORRY TO ALL WHO HATE THE PAIRING…SO DO I BUT ITS FOR THE STORY!)

"So you're Mr. Suoh's wife I am presuming?"

She nodded before whacking her husband on the head

"Tamaki…after knowing a person like Kyouya-senpai for so long you of all people should know that not everybody likes PDA"

"But…Haruhi darling…"

Fake tears welled in his eyes. She simply whacked him again and I let out a low chuckle. This couple was so amusing…it reminded me of Lee and TenTen. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my outrageous roommate.

"So would you like to walk around the venue?" Haruhi asked

"Very much so, thank you"

She nodded and lead the way explaining some of the natural features of the large area. All the while her husband trying to hold her hand and failing miserably. Hinata squeezed our own joined hands and then pulled me down to her. I looked at her and noticed the blush on her cheeks. I smirked lightly before I softened my expression. Her eyes widened and I closed my eyes slightly, feeling my lashes brush her cheeks lightly. Soon enough I felt hers do the same and as the lightly mascared lashes brushed my cheeks I felt a shiver run through me. I pressed my lips against her warm ones. I toke both of her hands in mine and drank in the warmth she brought.

A cough interrupted us. I pulled away slowly, glancing into her lavender eyes before trailing my eyes to see Haruhi with her arms crossed. I raised a brow before she rolled her eyes and tugged Hinata's eyes to get us moving again. Hinata's face was still flushed a tomato red and the sight of it made me proud.

END!

Neji: Jeez…you get distracted easily…

DO NOT!  
Neji: You played with your burn marks

Yeah so? Theyre still tender im watching them for changes

Neji: You got cookies

I was hungry

Neji: You pulled all the chocolate chips outta them and sorta them according to color and size…

Yeah…I was making the cookies healthier!

Neji: Facebook? Youtube?

SCREW YOU…s'not my fault..

SORRY FOR SHORTNESS, MY THROAT IS SORE AND MY MOM IS BADGERING ME TO GO TO SLEEP…ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. The fight and forgiveness

Chapter 29

IM NOT DEAD! Im sorry guys! I had work for a week straight and then Penmarks kidnapped me into a sleepover :P. Soo here I am, on Tuesday :D. Um enjoy and PLEASE review :)

Disclaimer: OT does not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto-sama :D

Enjoy!

(NEJI POV)

I walked down the halls towards the shouts that got louder and louder the closer I got. Before I could reach the dorm room that belonged to Sasuke and his roommate Shino I saw Emiko storm out. She boomed past me with tears welled in her eyes and her fists clenched. I didn't bother asking know that I wouldn't get anything out of a pissed off girl. I walked cautiously into the room. Inside I saw Sasuke sitting on one of the beds head down, elbows resting on his knees and his hands buried in his hair. The grip on his ebony locks was frighteningly tight. I walked closer and placed my hand on one of the ones embedded in his hair. His head shot up to look at me.

"What happened here"

It wasn't a question. It was demand to know.

"My fanclub…they…they ruined everything"

I raised a brow. Sure I knew of the Uchihas mob of fangirls and some fanboys that stalked him 24/7 but what did they do to cause this?

"How"

"They…the rumors. She didn't believe me. My past has caught up with me, just like Itachi said it always would"

Ah. Sasuke used to be a player when he was in high school. A real heart breaker. Itachi had always warned Sasuke that if he didn't stop that his past would come back to ruin his life one day. Sasuke had taken that advice eventually but it seemed that it wasn't soon enough.

"They told her that…that I was with somebody else besides her. They told her about my past, and…she believed them. She didn't listen to me when I told her that they were lying. She said she knew about my past…that I had done this to girls before."

I winced. His fanclub had a strong limb to go on. Sasuke had done this to girls in high school. He hadn't cared about them. But he had changed, redeemed himself. He let each girl he had ever dated slap him across the face. It was humiliating and I would assume very painful but he did it. Every last one. He even searched up a girl from elementary school.

Suddenly, there was a voice from the door,

"You have to go after her"

We both whipped around to see Yuuki standing in the doorway. She was dressed in her usual punk/emo attire and faced Sasuke with a hard look in her eyes.

"What am I suppose to say to her?"

"Nothing"

We both looked confused, Sasuke more frustrated than anything though

"Actions speak louder than words"

Then I realized she had heard about Sasuke being slapped by girls he had dated, Sasuke quickly picked up on this as well. He looked down and then stood up and strode up out of the room.

I watched him leave and then turned my attention to Yuuki.

"Where's Gaara?"

"Sleeping."

"SLEEPING?"

"Yes."

That was strange. Gaara hadn't slept since high school, he had insomnia. No matter what medication or home remedies we tried nothing had worked.

"How…How did you get him to fall asleep?"

"Simple…I laid down on the bed with him, we talked, and he fell asleep."

" Just like that?"

"Yes. Why do you seemed so shocked? His insomnia is sated when somebody lays with him"

So…All he had needed was a heart beating next to his to fall asleep? That seemed strange…but then again he had lost his mother around the time his insomnia had begun.

"Thank you, Yuuki"

"Hm."

(Sasuke POV)

I had to fix this, no matter what it toke. She would hate me forever if I didn't do this. She was already upset with me. I don't think I would be able to bear it if she hated me…if she would never forgive me. I chased away the thoughts as I could the ends off a brown ponytail rounding a corner. I ran after it and saw her sitting down on a bench, her face buried in her palms. I slowed down and walked over carefully. She heard my footsteps and she immediately looked over at me. Fitting me with a hateful look. I toke a deep breath in. Now was no time for my pride to make me want to back out. This girl was important to me, too important to lose.

I walked infront of her and fell to my knees. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. I grabbed her hand and placed on my cheek.

"Emiko…the rumors…they are fake. You have to believe me. I let every girl I had ever hurt or dated slap me across the face…you can ask anybody that's not in my fanclub. Theyre insane, they are jealous of you. So…now its your turn to take revenge on me. Im so sorry Emiko. I love you. Please, I beg for your forgiveness"

There was a pregnant silence between us. Then she parted her lips and spoke,

"No."

With that one word my heart dropped into my stomach. She wasn't going to forgive me, I was going to lose the one girl that I cared for. It was ruined.

"No…?"

I managed to choke out. She nodded and I choked back a sob, that hurt more than I had expected.

"No I wont take revenge out on you. And you don't need to beg for forgiveness because I should have listened to you instead of that stupid fanclub. Im sorry Sasuke and I love you too. So much"

I looked up eyes wide. She…she forgave me? I lunged upwards and pulled her down into a hug. Thank god. I didn't lose her, and I was going to make sure that I never did.

( NEJI POV)

I walked by Sasuke and Emiko the next day. They were alright again it seemed. Later that day in Math I saw Sasuke thank Yuuki for her advice. I nodded at him when he passed me on the way to his seat, all I got in return was a nod back and he kissed Emiko on the cheek. I smiled faintly when Hinata walked into class. She sat down beside me and grasped my hand. I looked over at her with a questioning look.

"Neji…w-were getting married in a week"

I smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I know Hinata…im just as excited as you"

She smiled back at me and then class began.

END!  
Okay…I know it was filler but next chapter is the final…so I cant do much… :P. And please review!


	31. Finale: The wedding 3

Chapter 30!

OMG GUYS! This is the final chapter! HWAW will be over :(…oh well I know I haven't been updating FFY but it's because I'm stressed right now. Got some personal stuff and I also have work then I'm in a writing slump (besides this). Sooo this chapter might seem…off? That and I've only ever been to two weddings :S. Alright well read and please review :)

Disclaimer: How I wish…but alas that is all they are…wishes :(

ENJOY!

* * *

(Neji POV)

I felt imaginary wings beat against my stomach. I placed a pale hand over the expensive tuxedo jacket to try and calm them. They didn't let up. I heard a light chuckle behind me and spun around to glare at the other two occupants of the room. Sasuke was leaning back against the wall and Gaara had taken residence on the couch; sprawled out over the cream coloured cushions. It was Sasuke who was chuckling.

"Imagine the day, Neji Hyuuga _nervous_"

I simply continued to glare,

"I'm immune, got one of my own and I grew up with _Itachi"_

I winced and stopped glaring. Sasuke was right…Itachi had the worst, most evil, terrifying glare ever. I shuddered at the thought. Though…apparently…Emiko was immune to all glares. I suppose it would be could for her when she met Fugaku…and god forbid…_Madara_. I shivered. The man was ruthless. He could make you cry simply by asking how you were. I remember he had done that when Sasuke had brought home somebody once. Sasuke and Itachi's uncle was a truly terrifying man.

"Neji, relax"

I looked over at Gaara who stared back until it broke when he closed his eyes with a yawn. I narrowed my eyes…had Yuuki really found a way to make Gaara fall asleep? It amazed me; she had known him only a few months and she was able to do what his sister or his friends were unable to do. He opened his eyes back up again and looked up at the clock.

"Time to go Neji"

I looked up and nodded, the wings in my stomach beating faster.

* * *

I stood beside the alter. I wouldn't admit this to anybody but my palms were sweating. I cleared my throat lightly. Gaara and Sasuke both looked over at me. Sasuke was my best man and Gaara was beside him and beside Gaara was Lee. The music began to play and all the heads shifted to wear Hinata and her father would enter. My breath caught in my throat as the seconds seemed to take forever to go by. I knew in precisely ten seconds the doors would open and Hinata would walk out. We practiced it so many times at rehearsal that I knew what would happen and how long it would take to happen. I looked over to the place where Hinata would be when she got here. Hanabi stood by the empty spot, Emiko, and then Yuuki. Sasuke and Gaara weren't too impressed that they didn't get to walk in with their respective girls.

I hit ten and turned my head back to the large doors. When they swung open I stopped breathing. I knew that Hinata would look ravishing in anything that she wore. But…this…this was. I forced myself to breathe out. The dress was strapless and the top of the dress hugged her chest, the top of it shaped like the beginning of a heart. The dress got tighter around her small torso and then it fanned out and flowed down to the ground. She blushed when she saw me. She looked over at her father who had her arm looped around his. He smiled back faintly, his eyes creasing with happiness. Her hair was pinned up in a complicated bun with strands of hair falling out from the front. A veil partially covered her face. I could see the blush and smile on her face through the thin white material.

Finally, they both made it to the alter. Hinata hugged her father lightly before pulling away. He smiled faintly again and walked off to sit in the front row beside my own father. They smiled at each other. I turned my attention to Hinata. She lifted up the blusher (A/N: The thing that covers their face…I had to look it up :S) and smiled shyly up at me. I smiled back, a genuine smile, not a smirk. The priest cleared his throat and glanced at both of us,

"Welcome dearly beloved…"

I droned him out as I scanned Hinata's eyes for any regret…anything negative or anything that would suggest she didn't want to be here. If I saw one thing I wouldn't go through with this. She looked directly into my eyes, showing me everything that I needed to see. I saw love, nervousness, anticipation, and overall trust. I reached out my hand and she placed her dainty hand in mine. The touch sent a spark of warmth up my arm and I closed my eyes to relish the feeling. I slowly came back to reality as the priest began to get close to saying I do.

"Neji…do you take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health? For richer or poor? For better or for worse?" (A/N: Im so sorry if that's wrong. I had to ask my dad XD)

"I do"

"Hinata….do you take Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health? For richer or poor? For better or for worse?"

"I do"

She blushed and looked up at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

The blush deepened and I placed my hand on her cheek. I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips against hers. The crowd hooted and hollered. I pulled away and looked down into lavender eyes

"I love you"

"I love you too Neji"

She tilted her head to the right a bit and smiled beautifully. I gasped lightly and kissed her again. Claps rang out from the audience.

* * *

Emiko came running up to us. Sasuke was beside her and they were holding what appeared to be a large square, it was covered by a cloth.

"This our wedding gift to you"

They set it on the ground and Emiko ripped off the cover to reveal a painting…of me and Hinata. It was beautiful. I was sitting in a tree in a dark brown yukata lined with white and my hair was down. I was reaching down to Hinata who had her arm raised so our hands brushed. She was wearing a soft purple yukata lined with white. Her hair was unbound as well. A small stream was in the front of the picture, and a meadow in the back.

"Emiko…Sasuke…its …its…beautiful"

I nodded dumbly. Hinata had said it. Where did they find somebody to do this?

"Thanks, we did it ourselves…toke us a whole week, we just finished last night"

I looked up in awe. I knew Sasuke was good everything but I didn't think he was _this _good. Though, I suppose it was him and Emiko. Suddenly, Yuuki and Gaara appeared beside us. Yuuki grinned at us…I swallowed…it looked positively feral. She handed me a box and I was frightened to open it. I did so however and Hinata looked over my shoulder at that exact moment and she flushed then promptly…fainted.

Inside the box was…ahem…protection devices. Yuuki looked a lot like the cat who had swallowed the canary. I coughed and closed the lid, helping Hinata back up and fanned her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Yuuki awkwardly. Gaara simply shrugged and wrapped an arm around Yuuki's waist. I rolled my eyes and threw the box onto a nearby table. Clearing my throat and I turned and looked at Hinata. She was still blushing heavily but seemed to have calmed down a bit.

I wrapped my arms around her and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

"Hinata…guess what?"

"N-Neji?"

"We're married."

I pulled away to see her beam at me and nod happily. I kissed her lightly before leading her to the reception room. As I looked over and saw her in all her beauty I knew that life was going to be good.

-END-

* * *

AAAH done! I got so distracted, started going on facebook and started talking to Penmarks. She beat me in my attempt to prove that I (Sasuke) am Seme and that she (Naruto) is not. I lost and she backed it up with the result from the seme uke quiz we toke. She got Seme and lord behold I got Uke. She still wont let it go. Anyways that the end of HWAW! Um, I hope u guys liked it and I thank the reviewers who stayed me with for the whole story :). Even if you didn't review I still liked that I got some favourites :D. So I will see you guys in one-shots, collabs, and FFY (HaruYuki).

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
